


Of Toons and Men

by Strawberry_Watermelon



Category: Animaniacs, Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: "haha remember those lame dramatic animaniacs fics from 2011", Alternate Universe - Who Framed Roger Rabbit Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Badass Dot, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Protective Siblings, References to Real People, Violence tag to be safe, both universes are combined, kind of, me: :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Watermelon/pseuds/Strawberry_Watermelon
Summary: After finishing up a solo shoot, Dot comes home to find the tower destroyed and her brothers missing. Quickly realizing this isn't an ordinary disappearance, she's determined to do whatever it takes to get her siblings back.Meanwhile, Yakko attempts to protect his brother while dealing with a new foe related to the studio’s past who is dead set on changing Warner Bros. Animation, and the Warner siblings lives, forever.
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain), Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff & Dot Warner, Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 365
Kudos: 315





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic I write in 3 years and it's animaniacs angst...I love these children though.
> 
> Fic is about 30% written currently, will update as I move further along with future chapters. Be wary of the tags, if you aren't comfortable with violence this might not be the fic for you.
> 
> Also sorry for any continuity errors, this is mostly based off of the 2020 reboot and my memory of the original series isn't the clearest. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“This can’t be happening…”

Dot Warner looked up at the ramshackle water tower in horror. Couch overturned, pots and pans scattered, gag items spread about, and worst of all no sign of her brothers…

Well everything before the last part was pretty normal for the Warners. But for her brothers to be gone without a trace or note…that was highly unusual to say the least.

The Warners hardly ever split up unless one of them had a solo shoot. Which was the case today, Dot singing the praises of “girl bosses” in a very ironic fashion of course, annoying their new CEO to no end. Now she was left wondering if the horrors of capitalism were behind her current predicament. For some reason, she had a strong feeling they were…

* * *

Yakko Warner meanwhile was not having the best day himself. Sure, it started out good, pretended to read the newspaper upside down, made Ralph spill his coffee all over himself, befriended a supernatural being, all everyday stuff for him and his sibs. But not too long after his sister sib left (and right after kicking his brother sib’s butt at _Italian Brothers Mustache_ Game) he noticed a strange creak he’d never heard before in their faithful rusty water tower.

“Uhhhh Wakko?”

“Yes, dear brother?” Wakko responded sarcastically, lying down dramatically on the couch, still lamenting his loss.

“I know we live in an ancient water tower and all but I’m pretty sure I’ve never heard a creak that loud before.” Yakko stated, narrowing his eyes at the direction he heard the suspicious noise.

“Eh, probably just a new degrading pipe, no big deal” Wakko replied while seemingly grabbing a comic book out of nowhere.

But as his brother kicked back and relaxed, Yakko heard another new, concerning noise: Footsteps. Heading their way.

“Yeah yeah, no big deal we’re just here for a friendly visit, isn’t that right boys?”

The sound of the new voice seemed to snap Wakko out of his carefree daze as he poked his head over the couch curiously. Yakko smirked at the intruders, hiding his concern with sarcasm as usual.

“To what do we owe the pleasure gentlemen?” Yakko questioned, stepping in front of where his brother sat, placing his hands on his hips and trying to look as big as possible.

The weasels (literally, brown fur, beady eyes and all) smiled menacingly as their eyes darted between the two Warners. “Ah perfect, you’re both here. Sure makes our job a lot easier.”

“Oh, I see! You’re looking for some prime-grade Warner brothers autographs! Well why didn’t you say so silly.” Yakko said with a big cheesy smile, pulling a notepad out from his pocket and eloquently signing his name. He then passed it onto his little sib who signed in his usual messy scribble, tongue sticking goofily out of his mouth.

“Thank you!” Yakko quipped, taking the paper out of Wakko’s hand and bounding over to the confused leader of the weasels, dressed like an old timey gangster in a pink suit.

“Mmmmwah!” Yakko kissed the paper loudly, somehow leaving a bright red kiss mark behind despite not wearing lipstick. “Here you go good sir, now that will be $200 please.” He continued holding out his hand.

The weasel simply glared at the other toon, perfectly ripping the paper in half. Yakko feigned anger.

“Hey that’s worth a good $20 on eBay!”

“Enough!” Pink boomed, powerful enough to blow Yakko right off his feet and back into the wall, birds flying over his head.

“Yakko!” Wakko called out, running over to where his brother laid and shaking him until his head cleared up.

“Uuungh…with a voice that powerful he should consider opera.” Yakko joked, smiling at his relieved sib. The moment was cut short though by the sound of fine leather shoes slowly sauntering over to the fallen Warners.

“Enough fun and games…” The lead weasel started, panting in anger. “Boys…” He continued when he was right in front of the two toons. “Nab em.”

The weasel henchmen started walking over quicker than their leader, nasty smirks on their face and chuckling as they got closer and closer. Yakko didn’t know what it was, but something felt off about this situation. Sure, they had been captured a thousand times but never once did any of them think they wouldn’t get out of it with their wacky antics. This time it was like a little voice was going ballistic inside his head, telling him to grab his little brother and run as far away from these gangster cliches as fast as he could.

So, he did just that. Quickly pulling Wakko’s arm and whisking them away at toon speed, heading towards the door. Unfortunately, Yakko had forgot he was fighting against fellow toons here, and before the Warners were even halfway to the exit there were two weasels guarding their escape route.

“Let’s split up big brother! We can take em!” Wakko said confidently, ripping his arm out of Yakko’s grasp.

“Sib no!” Yakko tried grabbing his brother again but curse that youthful energy he was just too fast for him. Wakko was already halfway across the room, mallet in hand going at whichever foe he could find while humming " _Pop! Goes the Weasel"._ Yakko had his own problems to deal with though as the yellow and green dressed weasels by the door inched closer to him.

Quickly springing up in the air, Yakko grabbed both their heads, smashing them together. The dazed weasels spun around a few times but Yakko knew their concussions wouldn’t last. He had to get Wakko and get out of here ASAP. Speaking of which…

“Hey! Let go!” Yakko spun around to see the leader weasel Pink and the burliest weasel Red containing his brother, Red with an arm around his neck with Pink quickly disposing of Wakko’s mallet. Yakko quickly ran over to where the mallet laid, picking it up and rushing over as fast as he could.

“Not so fast!” Pink yelled, now holding a knife up to Wakko’s throat. Yakko, although internally seething in anger, couldn’t help but laugh at the action.

“What you think we haven’t literally lost our heads before? What’s a little knife going to do?”

Pink’s smile somehow grew even bigger, as if he was expecting this response. He shook his head back and forth, tsking. “Silly little toon…this isn’t an ordinary knife.”

Yakko stared at Pink in confusion before his eyes followed as he moved the knife down, the light glinting off a liquid that appeared to be just barely covering the blade. Wakko was still struggling with all his might, one hand resisting the arm around his neck while the other tried to break free of Pink’s grasp as he pulled up the sleeve on his blue sweater.

“Now hold still little boy…” Pink said sickeningly sweet as he slowly, lightly broke skin on Wakko’s right arm with the knife.

The effect was immediate.

Wakko was howling in pain, fur and the top layer of skin bubbling off leaving what appeared to be a 2nd degree burn in its place. All from a light swipe of the knife.

“Yakko!” Wakko cried out, desperate, confused, and longing for the safety of his brother.

Yakko watched in absolute horror as his worst nightmare was coming true. Someone was hurting one of his sibs and there was nothing he could do. He clenched his teeth, taking a step forward. Pink didn’t seem to like this, immediately moving the knife back in front of Wakko’s neck, the threat all the more real. Wakko shook like a leaf but didn’t resist, absolutely terrified. Yakko felt the same.

“What do you want!” Yakko yelled furiously, willing to do anything to protect his brother.

Pink smirked removing a pill container out of his pocked. Quickly pouring one into his hand, he threw the half empty bottle at Yakko.

“Tell your brother not to resist taking this and then take one yourself. Otherwise…” Pink moved the knife even closer, now just a couple of centimeters from Wakko’s neck.

“Yakko I’m…” Wakko started tears streaming down his face.

“Shh sib it’s okay. Just do what he says, we’ll be fine.” Yakko replied, trying to sound as reassuring as possible even though warning bells were ringing in his head. But what choice did he have…

Wakko nodded sadly at his brother, allowing the weasel to put the pill in his mouth and obediently swallowing. Seemingly within seconds his vision started getting hazy and slowly his eyelids fluttered shut.

Yakko watched in alarm as his brother passed out. Pink, noticing the taller Warner’s look of panic, spoke up in a condescendingly reassuring voice.

“Don’t worry big brother Warner, he’s merely asleep. Now isn’t it time you joined your sibling in dreamland?”

Yakko looked at the pill bottle in consideration for a minute. What about Dot? Who would take care of his youngest sib if him and Wakko were gone? Looking back up at his brother’s dozing form in the criminal’s arm, he couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting down to the prominent burn.

No…Dot would be okay. She was (hopefully) safe shooting right now and there were others in the studio who would (hopefully) take care of her. While Wakko would be tortured and possibly killed without his cooperation. He had to do this.

Fishing a pill out of the bottle, Yakko quickly gulped it down. Almost immediately the effects started taking over, the world spinning around him as he was forced to his knees in a haze. He could feel himself drifting off. Putting all his energy into it, Yakko thought of one last plea before he passed out.

_‘Dot…please stay safe.’_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did some cleaning with the tags and description to hopefully streamline things!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kind comments on chapter 1, they really made me excited about continuing to post what I've written. Currently I'm writing the middle of chapter 5, I'm going to try to keep updating twice a week!
> 
> These early chapters probably have a bit more focus on Yakko but the balance is starting to shift as I get further in :)

Dot walked around the room carefully, picking up scattered items here and there to check for any clues as to what happened and where her brothers might have gone.

_‘Maybe they just had a really intense tickle fight they decided to bring downtown’_ she thought hopefully. Hey, a few busted buildings in Burbank was no big deal if it meant her brothers weren’t whisked off to Timbuktu.

Looking to her left Dot noticed their file labeled "Secrets That Would Destroy America"b seemed propped up a bit. She quickly threw it over her shoulder with no hesitation, excited to see exactly what she was hoping she’d find.

“Yakko’s magnifying glass!” Dot exclaimed, doing a mini fist pump at the first positive discovery during this whole ordeal.

Maybe now she could find fingerprints! Or puke! Dot shuddered _‘Okay hopefully not puke…’_

Dot continued on her search, spotting everything from their failed product line of Schumacher’s _Batman and Robin_ bobble heads, to her script from when she auditioned as Sophia in the _Golden Girls_ reboot. But no signs or tells of what might have happened to her brothers.

Suddenly, the dark wooden floorboards over taking her view in Yakko’s magnifying glass turned to a familiar, yet lighter shade of wood.

“Hmm I don’t remember installing cherry wood flooring in here…” Dot pondered as she lowered the magnifying glass, blinking open both eyes. She audibly gasped as she saw what lied before her: Wakko’s mallet.

As if handling fine china, Dot carefully picks up her brother’s favorite object, running her hand over the chipped wooden surface.

“Wakko would never just leave his mallet behind like this…”

Dot heard the mallet close to her chest, suddenly the fear she had when she first entered the tower rushing back in like a tidal wave. Something was very very wrong here…

Looking back up she spotted another hint just a few feet from her. What looked like a mysterious small dark puddle? Apprehensively, she walked towards the substance, scared of what she would find but knowing it might be her biggest clue yet.

As she got closer and closer her suspicions that something terrible had happened to her brothers was confirmed. She couldn’t contain her gasp of horror as she gazed down on the pile of blood and black fur.

“Oh God…”

Dot gripped the fur at the top of her head and squeezed her eyes shut in terror. Something horrifying had happened to her brothers…and she had to no idea where they were now. Or if they we’ve even alive.

_‘No Dot Warner don’t panic…you can’t kill a toon…’_ She tried to reassure herself. _‘But you shouldn’t be able to cause them permanent harm either…’_

Dot shook her head, willing the negative thoughts away. It was too much being here knowing what had happened. She couldn’t take one more second in the tower that had always been home to her.

Running as fast as she could Dot headed out the door, trying her hardest not to cry. She couldn’t stay there any longer and go into panic mode like she usually would, that would only lengthen the time and danger her sibs were in. She had to get help.

* * *

The moon hung high in the sky by the time Yakko came back to the world, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Groggy as can be, he took a look about his surroundings, immediately remembering the day’s previous events.

Cliche of cliches and surprise surprise, he could tell instantly he was in some sort of cell in what appeared to be a large open room.

‘So not only did they have to kidnap me, they had to go full on Saturday morning cartoon and take me to some abandoned factory. Great.’

The next thing he realized was that he actually couldn’t move about to explore any further. He was, of course, tied to a chair clearly in some sort of rope he couldn’t bust out of.

The last thing he noticed was that besides a couple weasels right outside acting as guards, he was completely alone. Why on Earth was he alone when his brother was taken with him?!

“Wakko!” Yakko called out, hoping he was only the next cell over.

No response from his sib but much to his anger he did get a couple dark chuckles from one of the weasels.

“Oh, good you’re finally awake…I’ll go grab the boss. Mike you stand guard.” With that Green weasel took his leave, with only Orange weasel (apparently named Mike…definitely not a name just picked randomly out of a baby names book) left to watch over him.

_‘Play it cool Yakko…don’t let them sense your fear.’_ Yakko thought, clearing his throat to get his guard’s attention. The weasel simply turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

“So, Mikey…can I call you Mikey?”

“No.”

“But so many cool people go by Mikey! Of course, there’s Michelangelo from the Ninja Turtles - great guy, could probably go toe to toe with Wakko in an eating contest - classic ‘Mikey likes it’ and of course his updated feminist counterpart, uuuh…. I’m sure Mike Pompeo has been called Mikey once or twice- “

“Shut. Up.” Mike interrupted with a glare so icy snow started falling. Yakko should have expected being compared to our lovely Secretary of State wouldn’t have made him happy. He shivered before forcing his smile back on.

“Well uhh thanks for turning on the a/c, it was definitely getting a bit steamy in here! You’re lucky I don’t wear a shirt haha.”

Mike continued to gaze at the captive toon, glare settling down to a professional yet threatening stare.

“What do you want kid?”

Yakko was a bit surprised he got a response, fully expecting for Mike to just ignore him or maybe spit on him for being a nuisance (he was very grateful option 2 didn’t happen). Quickly he gathered his thoughts, thinking of old cartoon plots where someone got captured and how they got out of it. Suddenly a lightbulb appeared over his head.

“You and your associates really did an amazing job with this rope work Mike. Real quality Boy Scout job here. But I think one of your buds might have tied them a bit too tight around the ol’ biceps. Do you mind giving me a hand and loosening them a bit? Wouldn’t want to embarrass you in front of your boss with one section coming up a bit short.”

The weasel smirked a bit at the request. “Nice try kid but I ain’t no rookie, that’s the oldest trick in the book. Next time maybe hide that lightbulb and you could fool one of my nitwit coworkers”

Yakko sighed and slumped over. _‘Should have expected that wouldn’t go my way…’_

A cough brought Yakko out of his reverie, looking back up to see Mike staring at him with a more neutral expression.

“The boss will be here soon, and you’ll get untied. For at least a bit. Better use that time wisely and stretch out those limbs.”

“Uuuuh thanks.” Yakko replied, absolutely lost as to why this evil henchman was giving him advice.

“Also…” Mike started again looking off to the side. “Your brother should be with him.”

Yakko’s eyes widened at this, a million emotions raging through him. Relief Wakko was alive and nearby, fear that he was also in this situation and great danger, confusion once again as to why this weasel was telling him this…

But before Yakko could respond or ask another question, the sound of a door slamming open reverberated throughout the entire building. Quickly Mike turned back around, back straight shoulders squared.

_‘Well that isn’t a good sign’_ Yakko thought grimly. Listening closely, he could hear a series of footsteps slowly making their way down the hall, two of them the sound of what foley artists assumed fine Italian leather made and one much softer. Yakko’s ears perked up at this, having a strong feeling he knew those final footsteps.

After what seemed like ages the source of the noise finally made their appearance; Green weasel, a tall, lanky toon man with a glint in his eye, and his exhausted looking brother.

Yakko barely even registered the new figure, his eyes practically making a beeline to his sib. Wakko was scarily not himself, the normally boisterous energetic toon Yakko had known his whole life looked like he was ready to pass out right then and there. His eyes were completely out of focus, just staring at the ground seemingly trying his absolute hardest to just stay on his feet.

“Wakko…” Yakko said sadly, unintentionally but gratefully gaining his brother’s attention. Wakko seemed to gain some energy back from hearing Yakko’s voice, snapping his head up in shock.

“Yakko!” Wakko yelled hoarsely, weakly struggling against his bonds. That only earned him a rough tug back on his ear’s courtesy of Green, causing him to audibly wince.

Yakko could practically feel his blood boiling at the noise of pain his brother made, struggling futilely against his own bonds.

“Let him go you a-holes!”

Green weasel and the new face merely chuckled in response.

“Why Yakko I am shocked...” The mystery man spoke up, smirk matching his weasel henchmen. “Aren’t you the star of a children’s cartoon?”

Yakko ripped his vision away from his brother to take in the man he was going to cause many hours (days, years) of pain once this was all over. He was a smartly dressed clean shaven fellow, with dark hair and black pie eyes to match. Dressed in a blue pinstripe suit despite the rest of him being black and white, he couldn’t have been drawn to look a day over 30, but clearly came into being a long time ago…maybe even before the Warners.

“Lecture me on morality when you decide to stop drugging and kidnapping children.” Yakko shot back, wishing so desperately he could dig a hole to the center of the earth and throw this guy into its core.

“But are you really children though?” The man questioned, tapping his chin with one of his four fingers. “You couldn’t have been drawn much later than the 30’s?”

Yakko rolled his eyes. “Do I really need to explain cartoon aging to you Mr. one-cigar-away-from-a-bad-Al-Capone-parody?”

The man chuckled. “I like your wit Mr. Warner. Glad I don’t have to spend a significant amount of my time over the next few weeks with a sweet little goodie-two-shoes.”

“So I’m assuming you know absolutely nothing about us then?” Yakko replied sarcastically.

The toon smiled. “I know what I need to know.” With that the man turned his attention to Mike. “Open the cell.”

The orange-clad weasel did immediately as instructed, unlocking the door so his boss could take a few steps in, walking right up to Yakko with his green henchman following, dragging Wakko along with him. The two brothers’ eyes met, and with him up close Yakko could really see just how exhausted his sib truly looked, like he hadn’t slept in weeks.

“Now Yakko,” The man started again, gaining Yakko’s attention (and loathing). “While you are my guests, I will allow you and your brother an hour a day to see each other. Maybe a couple more if you’re really good.”

Yakko narrowed his eyes “What the he- “

“Quiet! Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt when an adult is speaking to you?”

Yakko couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “So, before I was an adult because I was drawn in the 30’s but now when you want to go on a presidential power trip, I’m suddenly a toddler? Make up your mind, Al.”

The Boss’s face started to quickly heat up with rage before it suddenly stopped right before it hit the top. The slick toon took in a long deep breath before exhaling, the redness starting to fade away, leaving his usual paper white skin and a pleasant smile in its place.

‘Uh Oh’

“Ah I understand Mr. Warner, you don’t want to see your brother. Not a problem at all, Saul please take the boy away.”

Yakko and Wakko looked at each other in horror before the green weasel roughly grabbed Wakko by his bound hands and started dragging him out the cell.

“No wait please!” Yakko pleaded, but The Boss seemed to find his nails a more interesting subject as this nightmare played out beside him. Yakko couldn’t contain the tears welling up in his eyes, not this time. “I’m sorry I promise I’ll be quiet! I’ll listen to whatever you tell me!”

At that last confession the boss snapped his fingers, stopping Saul in his tracks. The toon leaned closer to Yakko, towering over him and rest one hand on the back of the chair his captive sat on.

“Listen carefully this time boy, because there won’t be a third chance.” The Boss started, Yakko nodding slowly in understanding while biting his lip. “As I was saying before, while you two are staying here you’ll get an hour a day to see your brother. I don’t even know why I’m giving you such a generous opportunity but hey, I’m a nice guy. Now I will stand outside with Mike there as Saul unties you both for your visit. I saw that you were both introduced to The Dip yesterday, the substance on that knife that caused your brother’s little ouchie. Well I just so happen to be packing a heater filled with the stuff.”

To emphasize his point, The Boss opened his jacket to reveal what appeared to be a small squirt gun with a disgusting looking liquid swishing inside. Yakko shuddered at its presence, the events from when he was last awake playing like feature film in his mind.

“One little oopsie and your brother will have a nice new burn to match the one on his arm. This time in a place that might cause more permanent damage. Do I make myself clear?”

Yakko nodded solemnly once again, but it appeared this didn’t satisfy the older toon, his palm slamming back down on the chair.

“I’m going to need a verbal response kid.”

“…Yes.”

“Great!” The Boss said with a smile, patting one of Yakko’s cheeks roughly. “Untie the younger one first.”

Saul quickly got to work, undoing the toon proof rope around Wakko’s wrists at a reasonably quick speed. After his work was done, he simply grinned and pushed the younger Warner to the floor, ignoring the shout of protest from Yakko. “Now stay down like a good boy while I finish untying your brother.”

Yakko was conflicted to see his brother following the command.

Saul made much slower work of untying Yakko, partly because Yakko was bound much more tightly and partly just to be an asshole. Once he was untied Yakko immediately ran over to Wakko, pressing his shaking brother close to his chest.

His heart. His sibs were everything to him.

The brothers didn’t even notice The Boss walking away, happily whistling an old timey tune.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Hurt/Comfort, Scratchy makes his first appearance.
> 
> Ahhhh I wrote this a bit ago and I feel like now I'm starting to get a better handle on the characters. But I hope you enjoy this one! Also really appreciate the continued support and reviews, I will continue trying to respond to every comment <3

A Warner coming over unannounced wasn’t exactly new for Dr. Otto von Scratchnsniff. But usually they were crashing through a wall or bursting in through a window, causing the most amount of damage possible. Not sadly knocking on his door, tears welled up in their eyes.

Seeing Dot’s expression through the peephole, Otto quickly undid his series of Warner-proof chains and locks, now facing the girl sympathetically.

“Dot? What is troubling you my dea-oof!” The doctor didn’t even get a chance to finish his sentence before the youngest Warner was in his arms, generously giving his coat a rapid wash from her tears outside laundry day. Something was clearly very awry; it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Dot cry before but usually it was a quick burst of loud emotion that was essentially a temper tantrum. This quiet, shaky sobbing? It was making the man’s blood grow cold.

“Come, come inside my child. Don’t worry, you’re safe.” He shushed her, leading her inside the sanctuary of his office.

15 minutes later and the sobs had ceased, but the Warner sister’s eyes remained red as she huddled under an old brown blanket, courtesy of Otto. The doctor reappeared moments later, two cups of steaming hot tea in hand. He gave one to Dot with a sympathetic smile, patting her on the head as she took it. He was happy to see her drink a healthy amount.

“I-I’m sorry to barge in on you like this Scratchy. Weeping like cancelled YouTuber, God how pathetic…” She muttered to herself as Otto took his seat across from her.

“It is quite alright little Warner, really. I cannot lie, usually when the three of you bombard me I am not exactly pleased, but if any of you actually need me, I am here.” Otto concluded his sentence by placing one hand over Dot’s in comfort, earning the tiniest of thankful smiles in response before she quickly regained her look of despair.

“I don’t want to drag this out...I _can’t_ drag this out. Scratchy, my brothers are missing. And I think someone took them.”

Otto’s eye’s widened at the confession, truly baffled. Who would want to kidnap two of the most chaotic trio in animation? It doesn’t make any sense, serves no purpose. But Yakko and Wakko would never leave their sister behind willingly…

“Not that I do not believe you, but how did you come to this conclusion my dear?”

Dot nibbled on her lip; a nervous habit Otto had only seen a few times before but one all three Warner’s shared. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before continuing.

“I came back to the tower and it looked like the set of the live action Cat in the Hat.” She shivered. “Practically everything we owned was tossed around or destroyed and when I continued inspecting, I found Wakko’s mallet and….and blood mixed with black fur.”

Otto covered his mouth in horror, unable to hide his disgust. Who would do such a thing to clearly young toons? He analyzed the only remaining Warner sibling in front of him, clearly frightened to her core, but trying her best to be brave. For her, the baby of the family, to be the only one left behind and still be acting so strong…he was so proud of her. 

_‘But she shouldn’t even have to act strong.’_ He reminded himself.

Slowly and carefully, Otto got up from his chair and maneuvered next to Dot on the couch, her scooting a bit to the left to give him room. He was happy to see she didn’t mind their proximity.

“Dot…I know you are trying to be brave. But you can be completely honest with your emotions when we are alone.” Otto stated, carefully placing a hand on his charge’s shoulder. Dot looked up and smiled at her companion, slowly shaking her head.

“It’s alright, really. I’ve already had my big cry when I came to your door. Now I just want to focus on finding my brothers.”

Otto was surprised at her response but continued to gain more respect for the girl in front of him. The Warner siblings would truly do anything for each other…all of them.

“Okay, if you are sure. I will do everything I can to help you.”

At that, Dot couldn’t help but hug her psychiatrist once again, digging her head into his chest. Otto affectionately patted her back, trying to offer whatever little comfort he could. After just a few moments she pushed away, a more determined look on her face as she wiped away some stray tears.

“Alright first things first. Scratchy, I’m going to need you to come with me back to the tower. And bring that new government spying device-I mean ‘smart phone’ you have.”

* * *

The world seemed to fade away around Yakko as he completely focused on his clearly unwell brother in his arms. Wakko was always the strong one of their group…how did he get like this?

Wakko held on as tightly as he could to his brother, which wasn’t very tight as all especially compared to the giant bear hugs Yakko and Dot were used to. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, clinging to each other like a lifeline. Wakko decided he had better break the silence, the quiet only furthering the anxiety in his heart.

“Big brother...I’m sorry I got us into this.” The younger confessed, burying his head deeper into Yakko’s shoulder. Yakko shushed him, soothingly rubbing his back.

“Oh, baby bro, none of this is your fault. If anything, it’s mine for not getting us out sooner, I should have run out with you as soon as I heard that creak.”

Wakko shook his head into his brother’s shoulder, tightening his grip as best he could. “Who would’ve thought they’d have something like that Dip up their sleeve? We’ve fought way tougher foes before, I mean even recently we took down Chicken Boo in a hunter suit after he’d stuffed all our co-stars! And of course, don’t forget the strength we had to muster to power through our _Cats_ viewing…”

Yakko shuddered. “I can never watch James Corden again…although it’s not like I’m missing out on much.”

After a few more seconds of contact, Yakko as gently as possible pushed his brother away from his chest, still keeping a hand on Wakko’s back and holding him in his lap. Looking at his brother sib this close, Yakko could see just how deep his dark circles were and the clear discoloration on his body. He was almost afraid to ask but knew he had to.

“Wakko, what did they do to you? You look so tired and sick…”

Wakko looked down sadly, hugging his stomach. Yakko noticed he was still shaking. “They found out about my hypoglycemia…I woke up in the middle of the night starving and showing all the signs. They still haven’t fed me yet, that man said it was best if my energy was kept low.”

Yakko tightened the fist of his free hand, feeling that newly familiar sense of rage swirling through him. “When I get my hands on them….” He hissed. But like a splash of cold water, the fire he felt inside him was quickly extinguished when he looked back down at his younger brother. He needed him right now. Anger and revenge could come later.

“Do you want to rest baby bro? I know my bony legs aren’t exactly the best pillow but they’re at least slightly better than the ground.”

Wakko nodded, smiling sleepily. He slowly repositioned himself so he was curled up as close as he could to his big brother, head resting in Yakko’s lap. Yakko gently removed Wakko’s cap, placing it to the side as he started stroking the fur on the top of his head. Wakko sighed contently at the action, but the continued shaking indicated to Yakko he was still having trouble relaxing and falling asleep.

“What’s on your mind Wak?”

Wakko bit his lip, taking a few seconds before answering. “I know this is cliché, but I can’t help it…I’m scared. And hungry of course. I don’t like being like this, tired and useless…”

Yakko wrapped his other arm around his brother protectively, not knowing how to respond. He was scared out of his mind too. Not really for himself but for his sibs. Wakko was being starved by their captors and poor Dot was probably alone and terrified back at the tower… _God_ he hoped she was hidden away safe. After a couple more seconds of silence he decided to stop thinking too hard about his response and just speak with his heart. His brother needed comfort right now and at the very least he could provide that.

“Wakko, you’re never useless. Just being here with you is giving me so much strength right now. You’ve saved my butt more times than I can count but remember I’m the big brother. When push comes to shove, I will always be here to protect you. I’ll figure something out don’t you worry; please just focus on resting so you can be whacking these idiots to Canada in no time.”

“Okay…” Wakko whispered, gently squeezing his brothers arm to show his gratitude before he couldn’t resist the call of sleep any longer.

Yakko gazed down at his dozing brother, continuing to stroke his hair. He had absolutely no idea how right now, but he was going to get Wakko out of this, no matter what it cost him.

Alone with his thoughts, the world around started to seep back into Yakko’s view. With that, the unexplainable sixth sense hit him that he wasn’t as alone as he thought. Quickly looking up, Yakko noticed a pair of beady eyes in an orange suit observing him. But just a split-second later the weasel turned around, attempting to cover up his interest with a cough.

Yakko didn't know why Mike decided to have such a fascination in his pathetic little situation but honestly, he didn’t have the energy to formulate a quip to call him out on it. Humor, the thing Yakko had always relied on to get him through any bind, seemed to be escaping him. And that might be the most terrifying part of all of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLOT TIME! 
> 
> I debated whether do reveal all this so early or not but there are still discoveries to be had, and the muse wants what the muse wants. Also sorry for no Dot this chapter but there will be plenty of her the next 2 chapters I promise!
> 
> Thank you so much again for all the reviews, please keep leaving them if you feel like it; they really keep me motivated!

It felt like only minutes had passed before The Boss was back at the front of Yakko’s cell. This time, he was accompanied by his seemingly top subordinate Pink along with the burly Red Yakko had unfortunately met back at the tower. Wakko was awake now, too exhausted still to put on a brave face. He clinged to his brother’s arm but both were well aware they were only delaying the inevitable.

“Times up I’m afraid.” The Boss stated nonchalantly as Pink began to undo the lock. Yakko desperately looked towards the humanesque toon, holding his brother close. He couldn’t believe he was about to resort to begging but he reminded himself he’d already thrown his pride away during their last interaction.

“No please, can’t we just stay here together?” Yakko pleaded, but The Boss just slowly shook his head as Red and Pink entered the cell, Red starting to drag Wakko out of Yakko’s hold. Yakko tried his best to hold onto his brother but as soon as Pink brandished his famous knife, he realized it was futile. He let go.

As Wakko was getting retied, Yakko gave him the most apologetic look he could muster. Wakko just sadly shook his head in response, knowing it wasn’t his brother’s fault. As soon as he was finished Red passed the younger Warner onto Pink, whose grip was perhaps a big too tight for a toon who looked like he could fall over at any minute. Pink made sure the knife he held was in clear view as Red began to tie Yakko back to his chair.

Once it was clear the eldest Warner wasn’t going anywhere, Red and Pink began to leave with Wakko in tow. The weasel leader threw the keys to Mike on his way out and barely allowed the Warner brothers a final look at each other before they were gone.

Yakko watched as now The Boss entered his cell, Saul next to him as added muscle. This time the smartly dressed criminal carried with him a blue briefcase to match his pinstripe suit. “I believe it’s time we finally had a talk about why I…requested your presence.” The Boss started, pulling up a stool from the corner of the cell in front of Yakko and taking a seat. 

Yakko didn’t respond, simply glaring at the man in front of him. The Boss decided to ignore his guest’s lack manners and continued on.

“As you can probably tell by my monochrome appearance, I was created quite a bit ago, even before you and your brother. After Samuel Warner’s untimely death, the remaining Warner brothers, yes the founders of your beloved studio, recognized their own mortality. Although much higher than us in terms of power in this world, humans unfortunately have an expiration date. But they soon realized toons, do not.”

The Boss took a second to pull a cigar out of his breast pocket, Saul dutifully lighting it for him. Yakko took the brief break to observe his captor’s actions, the way he nonchalantly puffed out the smoke without looking away from Yakko even once. He clearly knew intimidation well, even if he was a cheap Al Capone parody.

“And so…I came to be. Stan Warner, the fifth Warner brother. With a twist.” He smiled at his own reveal, quite enjoying the look of shock on his captor’s face. “Ah. I can see you’ve never heard of me. Not all that surprising, my existence was kept pretty much a secret except by my creators and the executives in the company. They were cautious about revealing me to the world and I was eager to earn their recognition. So, I spent practically every night and day coming up with new ideas or improving on existing ones, desperate to earn my place as a part of the family and the studio.”

For the first time Stan took his eyes away from Yakko, seemingly getting lost in his own memories. “They really had me focus on cartoons at first. I was, after all, technically the studios first cartoon creation. Who better to create new animated characters then a toon himself?”

Stan chuckled. “I think they realized pretty quick they had designed me a bit too after themselves; cartoons just weren’t my thing. But I sure had come up with a hell of a lot of great ideas for the studio proper. Pretty much every hit from mid 1928 to 1930 I had a hand in, uncredited of course.”

Stan got up out of his seat after this, beginning to pace the small space while taking another drag of his cigar. “But as time went on my thoughts drifted back to my own kind. Toons were essentially just silly children’s entertainment when I knew they could be so much more. So, I went back to the drawing board, quite literally. Coming up with mature designs and dark storylines that were groundbreaking for the medium. Unfortunately, my so called ‘brothers’ were not impressed.”

Stan stopped then and there, staring steely into Yakko’s eyes. “They were horrified. They all saw cartoons as innocent fun, sure maybe a few nods to adults here and there but nothing more. Not realizing all their recent success was thanks to an adult cartoon!” The monochrome toon seemed to channel his anger into throwing his half-finished cigar on the ground, stomping it into dust.

After a few moments of silence where Yakko attempted to process all this new information, Stan cleared his throat before continuing. “Let’s just say I didn’t exactly react well to this. In a fit of rage, I broke one of the cardinal rules of toons; never cause harm to a human. It wasn’t long before I was whisked away to the archives and locked inside a small, forgotten room in the furthest corner, my personal hell for ninety years.”

At that Stan took a seat back on his stool, rubbing his fingertips together to flick off some stray ashes. The two sat in silence for a few long seconds before Yakko finally spoke up.

“Listen, your _Days of Our Lives_ backstory is sad and all but what does this have to do with me and my brother?” Sure, the tale was a shock, but all that really mattered to Yakko was getting himself and his brother as far away from this literal wacko as he could.

Stan smiled once again. “Everything of course. Before my little falling out with my brothers, things were going swimmingly. They had informed me that if all went well with my latest pitch, they were going to officially introduce me to the world…and more importantly add me to their will. After Samuel Warner’s death, the three remaining brothers decided they needed to create a joint will to take care of loose ends should they perish unexpectedly. Control of the company was going to be left to me as the Warner brother who could live forever, keeping their ideas going for future generations. They told me where the will was hidden when I needed to find it in the future.”

Stan sighed. “When I finally managed my escape this year, of course the first thing I did was look for the will. I was happy to find it exactly where my brothers told me it would be…however the content had been altered. No record of Stan Warner anywhere but I found two very interesting new additions: a Yakko and a Wakko Warner. Unless naming conventions had severely changed in-between the seven years I was first locked away and when this new will was made, I knew you had to be toons.”

_‘Just me and Wakko in the will…I never thought I’d say this but thank God for period sexism.’_ Yakko thought to himself, realizing this was the reason no one had even mentioned Dot since they had been taken.

“I didn’t have to ask many people around the lot to discover who you were; two toons living in the famed Warner Brothers’ water tower. So, using the clams that had quadrupled in my bank account since the late 20’s, I hired this team of lovable goons to bring you both here so we could…discuss this little matter.”

Yakko narrowed his eyes at the enemy in front of him. “This doesn’t make any sense. The execs locked us away in the tower for more than fifty years and then froze us twenty additional years. Why on earth would they leave anything to us in a will? I’m sure there’s got to be a new one.”

Stan snapped his fingers excitedly, nodding his head at Yakko’s response. “Ah, now see that’s just what I thought! But the fact that I had even found this will told me otherwise. To be sure, I hired an expert researcher to look into it and they confirmed the 3 brothers all seemingly left no will when they passed.” Taking a pause, the lost Warner brother finally opened the briefcase that he had carried in with him, carefully pulling out an official looking document. “It seems this will from 1938 is their most recent one. And in it they leave the entirety of Warner Bros. Cartoons, Inc. to one Yakko and one Wakko Warner.”

Stan held out the will in front of Yakko, tapping with his right pointer finger the area of interest. Sure enough, his and Wakko’s names were there, control of the entire cartoon division left to them.

Yakko just couldn’t believe this. Sure, he, his sibs, and the human Warner brothers had got along just fine back in the day on the rare occasion they had met. Usually it was at premieres, the men laughing at their on-screen antics and giving them affectionate pats on the head at the end for producing another hit. But Yakko never looked too much into it, especially in 1938, the year they had been locked away for the first time for being too zany.

After giving Yakko a couple seconds to read the key line over, Stan proceeded to carefully lock the will back in his briefcase, placing it next to him on the ground. 

Yakko looked back up to the toon confidently staring at him, figuring he wanted him to deduce the obvious revenge plot. “So, let me guess, the plan is to get the will acknowledged and then force us to sign over the company to you?”

Yakko had to hold back his audible groan as Stan did the cliché slow clapping thing in response. “Very good Yakko my boy! Or are you Wakko? Eh, it doesn’t really matter now does it; I’ll probably forget anyway, and I couldn’t care less.”

Yakko watched as the toon proceeded to get up from his stool, sending it with a perfect kick back to the corner of the cell.

“I’ll be meeting you in the car in about an hour and we’ll head back to the studio. In the meantime, our resident tailor will come get you fitted for a suit. We can’t have you dressed like a slob for our big important meeting with the _current_ CEO.”

With that Stan Warner took his leave, whistling a jaunty tune once again the whole way out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise update! Albeit a short one.
> 
> I finished up the next two chapters so I figured why not. Lot's of plot development to be had soon and I think my best few chapters yet so get ready! 
> 
> Also finally giving the people what they deserve; a Dot focused chapter. Sorry she's taken a bit of a back seat role in the beginning but now she'll start getting to be the star of the show. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, please leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter! I've been really having fun interacting with all of you ;v;

After surveying and taking detailed photos of all the evidence in the water tower, it was well past sundown. Dot was determined to get through it all that day though, eager to get started on finding a way to get her brothers back. As much as she loved being a solo act for quick segments, that just wasn’t her permanent gig. She couldn’t imagine life without her disgusting, annoying, wonderful siblings.

“Well, I think we have captured it all. Is there anything else you would like for me to take photos of?”

Dot didn’t even hear Scratchy’s question, too lost in her own thoughts about the future and what it could hold. A gentle hand on her shoulder shook Dot out of her reverie, peering up to see Scratchnsniff looking down at her with a worry ladened expression.

“Are you okay my dear?”

Dot shook her head and smiled up at her companion, not wanting to appear weak. “I’m just fine Scratchy, just thinking of what the most painful thing would be to drop on those kidnapper’s heads when we find out where they took Yakko and Wakko.”

Otto respected the girl’s spirit, but he could tell she was exhausted beyond her years. It was an extremely tough and traumatizing day of course; he would be too. But Dot needed rest and since Yakko wasn’t around Otto would have to be the one to push for it.

“Let’s go back to my office Dot, we can stay there tonight and speak to Ms. Norita as soon as you’re well rested tomorrow.”

Dot seemed surprised at this offer, and not in a good way.

“Tomorrow?! My brothers could be whisked off to a Russian circus by then! Besides what’s our lovely CEO going to do, she just thinks we’re annoying. Studio’s probably better off with 2 less Warners.”

Otto countered quickly, trying his best to bring help his young companion see reason. “Well, we have private security on staff and the three of you are currently stars of a very popular reboot-”

“It doesn’t matter!”

Otto took a step back at the sudden outburst, knowing the girl needed space. He could tell Dot was burying her feelings, but he hadn’t intended to force them out of her again. Being a psychologist doesn’t always account for human error.

Dot groaned into her hands. She hadn’t meant to yell at the only person helping her, but she knew asking for anyone else’s assistance was futile. Her and her brothers had always had each other’s backs, perfectly content with the fact that they didn’t have any other friends or family. Now she wished she really had taken those anger management classes Scratchy had suggested in the 90’s.

“I’m sorry doc, I didn’t mean to snap on you like that. I just don’t want to waste any time and I’m perfectly willing and able to look for my brothers on my own.”

Otto sighed, taking a seat on the far end of the overturned couch the young toon was sitting on. _‘These kids, always so stubborn.’_

“But Dot, you don’t have to do this on your own. I will help you every step of the way, and I know there are others who will too. If Ms. Norita refuses to do anything fine, we’ll figure something else out. But it doesn’t hurt to ask.”

Dot debated this internally for a minute. Trusting others was a skill all 3 of them needed to work on, but her by far the most. Taking a deep breath, she realized there was no better time than the present.

“Fine, but if Miss Mole makes even one nasty comment about my brothers, I promise anvils will go flying.”

Otto smiled and got up from his side of the couch, offering Dot a hand to help her get down. Dot smiled respectfully in response but chose not to accept the offer, hopping down on her own and heading towards the door.

Otto watched as the girl walked away, back straight as a knife with her fists balled tightly. Dot’s transformation from carefree, witty girl to tough, determined young lady was happening right before his eyes.

Toons didn’t age, but he would be surprised if Dot came out of this the same child again.

* * *

Dot didn’t realize just how much she needed rest until she crashed almost immediately after a wonderfully nutritious meal of microwavable mac and cheese. She didn’t even remember falling asleep, but by the time she regained consciousness the sun was already high in the sky.

Sitting up, Dot realized she had that same scratchy (ha) brown blanket on top of her she had been using the day before, when she came to Scratchy’s office hysterical. The Warner sister felt the slightest bit of warmth creeping into her chest when she realized her psychologist must have put it there. _‘He really does care about us…’_

“Ah, good morning sleeping beauty.”

Dot looked to her left to see the source of the teasing, with it of course being Scratchansniff. Despite his sly comment the doctor wasn’t looking at his guest, seemingly lost in the sea of photos spread out over the coffee table. Dot sat up and picked up one of the pictures, quickly realizing it was one of the many they took yesterday back at the tower.

“When did you get these printed? Also please continue with the praise, with every compliment I gain 1000 XP.”

Otto chuckled a bit at her secondary comment, even though he didn’t quite get the reference. “Well, last night after you feel asleep, I quickly popped over to the nearby pharmacy. Luckily, they have a self-printing station.”

Dot simply replied with a “hm”, taking in all the evidence before her. There had to be a clue somewhere among this mess, any kind of hint or sign as to who took her brothers and where. Peering back up at Scratchy she could see the man was especially focused on 3 images in front of him, the close ups of the not very fun puddle Dot had discovered.

“Huh, and I thought you would try to hide those photos from lil ol’ me.” Dot spoke up.

Otto looked back at his companion with a neutral expression. “I do not look down on you my child, I just worry for you. You definitely proved to me yesterday you can handle this, I just want you to be careful and not overwhelm yourself.”

Dot gazed at her friend warmly, genuinely appreciative of his concern. “Aww you do care.” She teased, earning a sigh from Scratchy in response.

“Dot…”

“Scratchy, it’s okay really.” Dot interrupted. “Thank you for worrying about me, but I’m a lot more concerned about my brothers. I can and will handle this. I have to. Now is there something you find strange about those photos?”

Otto cleared his throat, deciding to drop the subject for now. Dot was right, they needed to focus on finding Yakko and Wakko.

“Well I am sure as you know, you should not be able to harm a toon and leave evidence behind. That just is not normal. Whoever the assailants are, they must have a very unique weapon on them. That might be our biggest clue right now.”

Dot picked up one of the photos in front of Scratchansniff, looking at it closely. She had thought the same thing of course when she had discovered the blood on her own. But would anyone have a clue as to what the source of whatever had caused the injury was?

“…Do you think miss ‘boss babe’ might know something about this?” Dot asked, using air quotes while referring to their lovely CEO.

“I am not sure, but I think that would be a good place to start.” Otto replied, glad to see his companion was now more willing to talk with Ms. Nortia.

Dot sighed. “Agreed. Let’s wrap these up and bust into her office Kool-Aid man style.”

“Or we could just use the door?”

“But where’s the fun in that?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Ms. Norita...we do not stan.
> 
> I'm pretty happy with how this chapter came along, lot's of fun reveals for the characters themselves! Thank you all as usual for your kind words on previous chapters, looking forward to your thoughts on this one!

About an hour later, after Scratchy had insisted Dot got some food into her, the duo was standing outside the Warner Bros. Animation CEO’s office, a fully stuffed folder in Dot’s hands. Somehow Otto had managed to convince his young friend to properly and politely attempt to enter, much to her disdain. But she knew it was the right and safest thing to do for her brothers’ sake.

After an encouraging smile from Scratchy, Dot knocked on the door, of course to to the tune of ‘Shave and a Haircut’. The two heard a groan from the other side, muffled by the noises of what sounded like a workout machine.

“What, what who is it? This had better be important; this is my only coffee-slash-workout break of the day”

Otto cleared his throat, figuring it was better for him to greet their CEO knowing her sour relationship with the Warners. “Ah, Ms. Norita it is me, Dr. Scratchansniff.”

After a brief pause, Dot heard whatever machine their CEO was using power down, the distinctive sound of high heels (seriously? She worked out in those?) clanking across the floors as their boss made her way to the door.

“This had better not be another lecture on my keto diet pills; I told you they are scientifically proven to-"

Nora paused as she opened the door and saw that Scratchansniff wasn’t alone; one of those damn Warner brats accompanying him. But before she could slam the door in their face, the little girl had lodged her foot in the doorway, sporting a very irritating tight-lipped grin.

“Now now now Ms. CEO we just want to have a quick chat. Won’t you please be a proper host and let us in?”

“Dot…” Otto chided, seeing this was going south fast.

Nora narrowed her eyes at the girl, remembering the little stunt she had pulled yesterday. “I have nothing to discuss with you missy, go on and terrorize some other idiot. I’m sure Ralph’s free.”

“Ah, so you admit you’re an idiot?”

Nora’s face was practically on fire at that comment, pushing with both hands to attempt to shut the door. Realizing his interference was necessary, Otto finally stepped in, quite literally. Maneuvering his way in front of Dot, he confronted their CEO face to face, trying to appear as humble and amicable as possible to combat Dot’s…opposing emotions.

“Please Ms. Norita, we truly do have an urgent matter to discuss with you. We will try to take as little of your time as possible, just lend us your ear for a few minutes.”

“Her ear isn’t what we need, she needs to fork up some dou-oof!” Scratchy elbowed Dot with brutal strength, giving her a look that screamed ‘please shut up and play nice’. Dot sighed, knowing he was right, and she needed to resist the temptation to keep messing with their best resource, even though she made it oh so easy. Frowning a bit, Dot gave the businesswoman the kindest look she could muster, which was really just a neutral-to-unhappy expression. “I hate to say it, but we really could use your help.”

Nora paused for a second, weighing the options. Realizing continuing to reject the two was pointless (the girl would find a way into her office somehow), she opened the door and walked to her desk, Scratchansniff and Dot following behind.

“Well?” Nora questioned as soon as she sat down, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed. Dot responded by emptying the folder the had been holding all over the woman’s desk, pictures scattering everywhere. Nora frowned at the new mess covering her workspace but proceeded to pick up a few of the images, observing them quickly. After just a few seconds she peered up over the photos at the youngest Warner, somehow looking even more annoyed.

“What am I supposed to be looking at here? Look, if you three want a maid that’s going to come out of your paychecks; your brother already went way over the studio’s budget last month with the way he decimated craft services.”

Dot rolled her eyes. “Believe it or not Norita our place doesn’t usually look quite this post-apocalyptic. I came home from set yesterday and found the tower completely trashed, with absolutely no signs of my siblings. Well no signs except for this.”

Dot reached over the desk to hand their CEO the series of photos containing the physical altercation evidence. Nora observed these a bit more closely, adjusting her glasses as she flipped through the 3 images. But again, after a few seconds she looked away from the photos and back up to Dot, seemingly unamused.

“So what, you had a human come over who got a boo-boo?” Nora questioned mockingly. Dot had to really hold herself back from rearranging the woman’s face.

“What kind of human has fur? Black fur? You know like what me and my brother’s have?” Dot seethed, shoving one of her arms in Nora’s face for emphasis. The CEO simply glared at the intruding limb and pushed it away before starting to gather the photos back into the folder.

“Look I don’t have time for this. I have a very important meeting with a potential investor in just-” Nora paused to take a look at her watch, eyes widening when she realized the time. “Two minutes!” Gathering most of the remaining photos into the folder (some were falling out, but the CEO clearly didn’t care), Nora shoved the item into Dot’s hands before she started literally pushing the two to the door, not without protest from the Warner sister.

“Hey! Two of your biggest stars are missing, probably kidnapped, and you’re telling me you’re not even going to lend us an unpaid intern to help?”

Nora huffed as she continued pushing, nearly at the doorway. “Oh please, I’m not falling for any more of your half-brained schemes. If you wanted extra assistants, you should have thought of that before you blew the budget on that spring break trip to Alaska. Now get out!”

Before Dot could protest further, the door was slammed into her face, leaving her fuming. She turned toward Scratchansniff next to her, face painted in murderous rage. “I told you attempting to talk to that gorgon wouldn’t get us anywhere!”

Otto simply glared back at her with a rage-filled expression of his own. “Well maybe if you had not started off our discussion with insults and mockery she would have listened!”

“What do you expect; when has that woman or any executive ever shown an ounce of concern for us? Why do you think we were locked in the water tower all those years? Because of people like her!”

Otto’s face softened at this, guilt panging in his heart. Ah, it all made sense now; the Warner sibling’s obvious distaste for people like Ms. Norita. He had never even considered the emotional trauma they must have endured being trapped away like that…

“Dot, I-” Scratchy’s peacemaking attempt was halted by a gloved hand over his mouth, with his young companion making a shushing sound before pointing towards the direction they had originally came. Listening closely, the doctor could make out some faint voices getting louder and louder as they neared their location.

“…you got all that Wakko?”

“How many times do I have to tell you I’m Yakko? Don’t you think this might be important to get straight if you’re posing as my legal representative?”

Otto’s eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning when he heard the voice of one of the missing Warners. But as he opened his mouth to call out to the boy, Dot’s hand made a reappearance, and moments later he was dragged around the opposite corner from where the voices were emerging. Once they were safely behind the wall, Dot’s grip lessened, giving Otto the opportunity to forcefully remove her hand.

“Dot! Do you not realize who that-”

Immediately the hand was back, complimented by Dot shushing the doctor once again. “Listen Scratchy,” She started in a hushed tone. “You might know when to play nice, but I know when to be cautious. Don’t you think it’s a bit weird my brother is just showing up out of the blue along with a voice I’ve certainly never heard before?”

Otto took a second to consider what his young companion was saying before nervously swallowing and nodding, realizing she was right. After a moment’s reprieve, both poked their heads slightly around the corner to view Yakko and his unknown companion making their appearance.

Dot’s eyes were immediately drawn to her brother, looking more exhausted and downtrodden than she’d ever seen him. He was dressed in a well-fitting monkey suit, simple and gray with a black tie, absolutely not his taste at all. She wanted so desperately to run out and envelop herself in his comforting arms, but knew she had to resist. Shifting her vision to his right, she carefully observed the tall toon man next to him. His monochrome appearance certainly dated him to an early period of toons, but the navy-blue contrasting suit indicated to her he was trying to fit in with the more modern times (well, if modern times were the 40s or 50s).

Once they were outside the CEO’s door, the man paused, squatting down a bit to get to eye level with Yakko. Dot could tell her brother wanted to make a self-deprecating quip at the action, but he remained silent. If there was ever a doubt in her mind something wasn’t wrong before, it was gone now.

“Now listen kid, let me do the talking. You don’t say a single word unless I nod at you, got it?” The man demanded callously, staring right into the eldest Warner’s eyes. Dot should have known her brother couldn’t resist the urge to talk for too long, no matter how dire the situation.

“Look, I know you know next to nothing about us but talking is sort of my thing. It’s quite literally in my name. Don’t you think Miranda Priestly here is going to be a little suspicious if I’m basically just set dressing next to you?”

Dot had to use every ounce of strength to not run out there and pummel the greasy stranger when she watched him snatch Yakko up by his tie, making her brother wince in pain. Now standing fully upright, the man held Yakko up at eye level above the ground.

“I know what I’m doing, brat. Question me one more time and I’ll give you a matching scar with your brother. Capeesh?” The villain complimented his threat by holding open the right side of his jacket, showing off something that made Yakko’s eyes go wide before he bit his lip and nodded.

_‘Wakko!’_ Dot thought with alarm, realizing her immediate older brother had been the source of the blood at the tower. The fact that he wasn’t there made her all the more worried; was he severely injured?

She didn’t have time to think on it too long though; soon the man was knocking on the door and introducing himself as ‘John Smith’ (Seriously? The most obvious fake name in the book?). Dot had never seen their lovely CEO’s door open quite so fast. Nora quickly ushered the man in with Yakko following closely behind, covered by the stranger’s larger frame.

Once the door was shut, Dot ushered Scratchy to follow as she quietly yet quickly made her way outside the executive’s office, producing two glass cups out of nowhere. She handed one to her companion before pressing her own to the door, listening in carefully on the conversation.

* * *

Yakko followed directly behind Stan as he entered the office, per his captor’s order. It seems the man didn’t want to exactly notify the CEO of Yakko’s presence immediately, instead choosing to pose himself as a wealthy potential investor seeking to fund upcoming animated blockbusters. Once the door was firmly shut behind them and they reached Ms. Norita’s desk, Stan cleared his throat; the signal that Yakko could now reveal himself.

“So happy you could come in today Mr. Smith. I assure you, _Lego Movie 10_ : _Endgame (but not really)_ is a guaranteed ratings-you!” Nora’s tone switched from pleasant to accusatory in less than 2 seconds flat when she noticed Yakko’s presence. “The nerve of you to show up out of nowhere when that annoying girl had just ruined my-”

“Ms. Norita.” Stan interrupted, diverting Nora’s attention back to him. “You can address any questions or complaints you have for my client to me.”

Nora narrowed her eyes at the man in front of her, quickly realizing things weren’t as they seemed. “I’m sorry, your what?”

Stan simply smiled deviously at the women before proceeding to haphazardly fling his briefcase on her desk, knocking over what appeared to be a few stray photos in the process. One practically landed right in Yakko’s gloved hands, and he couldn’t contain his look of surprise when he realized what was pictured. 

_‘These were taken inside the tower! After we were kidnapped!’_ Yakko thought to himself hopefully. Had the studio actually noticed his and Wakko’s disappearance and were investigating it? Hearing the sound of the briefcase opening, Yakko quickly dropped the photo, not wanting to let Stan, much like a republican politician, in on any of his thoughts or prayers. 

“Now Ms. Norita, I want you to take a close look at this document. Do you know what this is?” Stan started, holding out a familiar small stack of papers Yakko seen just earlier that day.

“A will.” Nora stated with an eyeroll, clearly unamused and getting tired of this game fast. As usual Stan didn’t seem to care much for the feelings of those opposing him, opting to give a few sarcastic claps in response.

“Very good! But this is not just any will of course. This is the joint will of Harry, Abraham, and Jack Warner.”

Nora’s eyes widened at the reveal, quickly snatching the documents out of Stan’s hand and observing them herself. She soon realized by the signatures on the bottom it was likely the man was telling the truth. “How did you get your hands on this?” She asked in a tone that was more of an order than a question.

Stan chuckled in response, patting Yakko’s shoulder a few times before allowing his hand to rest there, causing the younger toon to stiffen. “I didn’t discover it of course, my client here did. It seems this will must have been hidden away for quite some time; probably as not to reveal that the whole animation studio belongs to Yakko and Wakko Warner.”

Nora couldn’t help but burst out in laughter at this, in a particularly over the top fashion. Stan and Yakko watched unamused as the woman tried to get ahold of herself. “You know I never thought you Warners were funny,” Nora started, wiping a tear out of her eye. “but wow, you really got me this time! God, imagine you dopes running the studio!” Nora burst out into another fit of laughter that seemed to continue on for quite some time before she finally noticed Yakko and Stan’s faces had not changed. “Oh, come on, you _cannot_ be serious?”

Much like earlier that day with Yakko, Stan simply pointed to the related section of the will, observing Nora’s reaction. “Jesus Christ…” She blurted out after reading the new information, clear as day in front of her. After a moment the fire in her seemed to come back though, Nora looking up confidently at the monochrome man. “This document has got to be what, over 80 years old? There’s no way it would be recognized in court!”

Stan smiled insidiously, as if he was expecting this response. “Ah, now see if this was the human world you would be correct. But I think you’ll find after a certain incident in the late 40’s involving a very important will, laws have changed for toons.”

Nora’s eyebrows furrowed as she racked her brain trying to remember the event. She was created rather recently though; definitely not around to experience whatever the old timer was referencing. She decided her best move was to call his bluff, even if she wasn’t sure it _was_ a bluff.

“So, you think I’m going to hand over this entire company to this brat just because you have some obviously forged will? You must be completely out of your mind.” The executive literally threw the will back into the hands of ‘John’, realizing now that was definitely a fake name. “I don’t have time for any more of this nonsense. Get out of my office before I call security.”

Stan held up his hands defensively, shaking his head. “Can’t say I didn’t expect this to happen. I suppose we’ll see you in court then, Ms. Norita. Let’s go, Mr. Warner.” Stan concluded, carefully opening the briefcase to put away the will while also pulling out a brand-new document and leaving it on the CEO’s desk. Yakko’s eyes quickly darted to the paper before he followed the man out, seeing the words _SUMMONS_ big and bold at the top of the page.

As they neared the door, Yakko’s large ears picked up on a faint noise from the outside, his captor none the wiser. Once they had left the office, the eldest Warner almost unconsciously looked around for the source of the mysterious disturbance. When he spotted who must have caused it, he was downright horrified.

Around the corner Dot and Scratchy were peering out at him, Dot’s eyes ladened in confusion and worry. Yakko quickly tried his best to communicate with his sister without saying a word; hoping his terrified expression and a shake of his head would be enough to explain that he wanted her to hide herself quickly. Luckily, he and his sibs practically shared a mental link and Dot seemed to have gotten the message, pulling Scratchy back with her behind the wall.

Once Scratchy and Dot were hidden, Yakko spun his head back the other way, watching as Stan stopped in his tracks about 10 feet from him. Looking over his shoulder, the imposing toon’s eyes narrowed when he realized Yakko wasn’t right behind him. “Use your legs or you’ll lose them.” He hissed.

Yakko quickly jogged up to the man, deciding his legs might be a nice asset in the future. As they walked towards the elevator, Yakko just prayed his sis stayed as far away from this mess as possible. Although he knew the chances of his stubborn sibling doing that were practically zero to none.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! I'm really fond of this chapter as well, hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Next update may not be on Friday as I'm a bit behind in my writing (about 3/4 of the way through chapter 9 currently). But I might get further ahead over the next few days as I don't celebrate Christmas so I will try to push it out if I can!
> 
> Also, will have a new chapter/story in my Age Swap AU series tomorrow if that interests any of you. Be on the lookout!
> 
> Please feel free to read and review as usual, always happy and elated to see your thoughts!

Once Yakko and the man’s footsteps were out of her hearing range, Dot and Scratchy quietly removed themselves from their hiding place, complete shock marking both of their faces at the new information they had just gathered. Otto looked upon his equally distraught companion, so many questions running through his mind he hoped she could answer.

“Did you know your brothers were the heirs to the studio?” He finally asked, Dot fervently shaking her head in response.

“Of course not! If I had I definitely would have requested a private mansion complete with butler ages ago.”

Otto nodded; it made total sense the 3 youngsters would have no idea about this hidden will. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but before he could the door to Ms. Norita’s office slammed open, the woman herself stepping out. Otto had never seen their CEO so obviously distressed before; hair frazzled as she anxiously typed away on her smart phone. She didn’t seem to notice their presence until she literally ran into the doctor, phone slipping out of her hand and crashing onto the tile floor.

“Great, just what I need!” She yelled in exasperation, picking up the phone and inspecting it for damages. When she started to stand back up, Nora finally realized who she had bumped into. She gazed upon the duo in surprise for a brief moment before her expression changed to one of knowing. “How much did you two hear?”

“Everything.” Dot stated simply, her arms crossed as if trying to seem tough but her poorly hidden frightened expression ruining the effect. Nora let out a suspicious “hm” before ushering the two back into her office, Dot and Scratchansniff following quickly behind.

Soon the 3 were situated in the same spots as earlier, Nora’s hands clasped in front of her as she tried to seem as prim and proper as usual. But Scratchy and Dot had not forgotten her panicked expression just moments ago, the CEO’s unusually messy hair an indication that she wasn’t as calm as she seemed. It wasn’t long before Nora spoke up.

“Alright spill. Did you know about this supposed will?”

Dot could practically feel the sense of deja-vu tingling her skin. Why did everyone think she was in on this? She frowned at the woman in front of her. “As I explained earlier to Scratchy, if I knew anything, I certainly wouldn’t be living in a decades old water tower and sharing a room with my two disgusting brothers. And before you ask no; there’s no way Yakko and Wakko would keep this from me.”

Nora nodded at this; she clearly had expected this response but needed to confirm. But she wasn’t done with her questioning. “Fair enough, but do you think your brother was really the one to discover this document?”

Dot couldn’t help but snort at the added question; clearly the woman knew there was a good chance the will was legit. “What happened to it being ‘obviously forged’?” She asked, adding air quotes at the end.

Nora grimaced at this, not enjoying how astute the girl in front of her was. “Look, if there’s even a micro-sized chance this record is real, I have to do my due diligence and investigate.”

“Suuuure.” Dot added mockingly, smirking as her suspicions were confirmed.

Nora let out a warning noise at this, glaring at the current thorn in her side. “Do you want help or not?”

Dot’s face morphed back to Its earlier frown, remembering where refusing to reign in her pride had landed her before. Putting her quips on the backburner, Dot decided it was more important to play the game for now. “I highly doubt Yakko found this will, ran off with Wakko, hired a new lawyer, and just left me in the dust. Also, I’ve never seen or heard of a ‘John Smith’ before in my life except in bad detective novels and _Pocahontas_.”

“So, the man he was with is a total stranger to you?”

Dot crossed her arms and leaned back. “Stranger than fiction. Oh, but I did overhear the wonderful new fellow threatening my brother before they entered your office. From where I could see, it looked like the stranger opened his jacket to show off something that really seemed to freak Yakko out.”

Nora paused to consider this new information for a second, pursing her lips as she ran through both previous conversations in her head. She gazed upon the employees in front of her for a second before her focus keyed in on the folder in Scratchansniff’s hand. Nora’s eyes then darted back to Dot. “Do you still have those photos of the blood you found yesterday back in the water tower?”

Dot nodded eagerly, looking towards Scratchy who instinctively handed the folder off to his young companion. Otto watched as the girl opened it and started searching through the photos, appearing as though she was carrying the world on her back despite her young age. _‘Well I suppose she is technically 90. But really she’s just a kid…’_

Once Dot found the images in question, she immediately handed them off to the woman in front of her, who observed them much more carefully this time. Nora made a curious noise as she looked closely at each one. To impose this type of damage onto a toon was unheard of from her knowledge, but then again, she wasn’t created all that long ago. Someone older and, as much as she hated to admit it, wiser might have a better take on this. After a couple seconds more of observation, she handed the photos back to the youngest Warner before pulling out a unique notepad from the top drawer of her desk. Nora spoke as she began to write.

“As far as I know, hurting a toon like this should be impossible. But I also know there’s a lot of our history I haven’t exactly been privy on. Here.” Nora completed the first part of her statement by ripping out the note she had just written, handing it off to Dot. “This will allow you to interrupt any ongoing production for a couple hours. Bugs will be back from his vacation shooting on Stage 25 the day after tomorrow. If anyone would have any info on this, it would be the Big Carrot himself.”

Dot observed her golden ticket with a small smile; indeed, upon it was the written permission her CEO had just mentioned. She looked back up at Ms. Norita and opened her mouth to begin saying ‘thank you’ but was stopped by the executive’s hand.

“Don’t say it; I’m not doing this for you, it’s for the company. And my own job of course.”

Dot’s small smile disappeared almost as quickly as it came, nodding at her oh-so caring CEO’s confession. In some ways she was glad to be reminded that the woman was indeed the capitalistic vulture she thought she was.

“Oh, while you’re there see if he knows anything about the incident in the 40’s ‘Smithy’ was talking about. Something about another will that changed toon law. I mean the dang laws are always changing in this fun, wacky, world,” Nora rolled her eyes at this “But I have a feeling this might be a clue.”

Dot mockingly saluted her CEO before standing up out of her seat to exit the meeting. Of course, the Warner sister made sure to push her chair back in a way that it elicited the loudest creak possible; she had to have a little fun annoying the woman after all.

After cringing at the noise, Nora gave a nasty glare to the little troublemaker in front of her, which she luckily was smart enough to take seriously. The brat and Scratchansniff were out the door a moment later. Nora sighed, taking off her glasses and rubbing her temples. What did she do to deserve another added stress to her life? She was the kindest, fairest boss there was!

Looking down, she spotted the court summons upon her desk, first appearance taking place in just a week. Nora groaned as she thought about the upcoming legal circus she was going to have to participate in. ‘ _Why do things have to move so damn fast in this toon town?’_

* * *

Yakko had arrived back at the warehouse minutes ago, of course his brother nowhere in sight. It was truly aggravating how stupid yet smart his kidnappers were; knowing he wouldn’t try anything with Wakko’s life on the line but also barely doing any research on the Warners themselves.

He supposed he should be grateful for that though; it was probably the only thing keeping his sister safe for now.

Thinking about Dot just reminded him of his earlier meeting with their gargoyle of a CEO, and his surprise when he saw his youngest sib watching him from behind the corner. He knew by the look on her face Dot had heard at least part of their conversation, the question was just how much. _‘It doesn’t matter how much though does it? There’s no way Nancy Drew isn’t going to find out somehow.’_

Yakko chuckled a bit sadly, thinking of his brave little sister but absolutely worried out of his mind for her. The minor movement of his shoulders though caused him to wince in pain; Saul had really done a number on Yakko’s ropes this time. Yakko looked up to glare at the weasel in question but noticed he was nowhere to be seen; the only other presence being Mike’s beady eyes staring at him as usual.

“Can I help you?” Yakko asked in an annoyance-laced voice. He was getting really tired of Mike quietly watching his suffering.

Mike didn’t respond for a few seconds, silently observing Yakko like he was a health inspector trying to determine if a restaurant had a rat infestation. Eventually he finally spoke up, voice as monotone as could be despite what he was about to offer.

“…Do you promise no funny business if I help you out there?”

Yakko furrowed his eyebrows, absolutely lost as to what the neon-dressed rodent was suggesting.

“What?”

Mike made a “tch” noise, the small frown the most emotion Yakko had seen on the weasel’s face since their first conversation.

“I’m saying do you promise not to mess around if I loosen your ropes a bit?”

“Oh…” Yakko replied, truly taken aback by the offer. Why on earth would one of his captors want him to be even slightly more comfortable? After just a moment of questioning himself, Yakko shook his head, willing away any hopes he had. It must be some kind of trick. He quickly recovered his usual face, looking back up at Mike with a smirk.

“Well luckily for you I left my rubber nose and gag bag back home. No fun tricks to be had here my hairy Cheeto friend.” Yakko responded sarcastically, expecting a seriously annoyed if not infuriated response. If there was one thing he had figured out over his captivity, it was that these weasels had a short fuse.

But Mike didn’t even glare at Yakko, instead opting for a slightly annoyed eyeroll like a teacher whose student had just guessed Tallahassee was the capital of Idaho. “I’m serious, kid. There’s no point in you being tied that tightly, it’s not like you’re going anywhere.”

Yakko was speechless at the other’s reaction, which truly said a lot when there wasn’t a threat involved. Sure, Mike had been the only one of the kidnappers to at one point speak to him with an ounce of respect. But to actually offer a bit of help, as minor as it may be? Yakko couldn’t do more than to just nod his head in reply.

Mike nodded back unemotionally, unlocking the cell door as silently as he could and slowly opening it in a way to make as little noise as possible. The weasel made quick work of heading to where Yakko sat, crouching behind him before beginning to undo the rope. Yakko just sat there quietly as he felt his shoulders sag a bit in relief when the ropes around his arms were released. But as quickly as they were gone the bonds were back, albeit this time a lot more loose yet still secure.

“…Does that feel okay?” Mike questioned in a hushed tone, having yet to tie the knots.

“Yeah...” Yakko replied, hesitating for a moment before adding “thank you.”

Mike made a noise of acknowledgment before beginning to secure the ropes, pausing before verbally responding. “Don’t mention it. Literally. Don’t say anything about this to anyone”

“Yes, sir.” Yakko responded slightly sarcastically, but the bite was shallow. He knew he didn’t want to piss off the only person to show him a bit of kindness in this hellhole, and he soon wouldn’t forget. He had to be careful about it, but Yakko knew he might be able to use the bit of humanity the weasel seemed to have to his advantage later. He’d have to if he wanted to get Wakko out of this alive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some sad times ahead. But with hope mixed in!
> 
> I felt like we needed a moment like this for Dot; where she could address her feelings in a safe, private environment so she can get back to what she needs to do. Also more Mike! Glad you all are enjoying his presence in the fic.
> 
> Also, I did post that new addition to my age swap AU if any of you are interested:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268235
> 
> As we come up on 200 kudos I really want to thank each and every one of you who are reading. Even if you don't leave a comment, I truly appreciate you following this story and every new kudos makes me smile. For those who do leave comments I think you all know how much I appreciate it! Really keeps my motivation up and hearing your thoughts just gets me so pumped to continue on this journey. Thank you thank you.
> 
> Update schedule moved to Saturdays and Wednesdays for now, at least until I get ahead with my writing again.

The day and a half Dot had to wait before she could talk to her next source felt like centuries.

She had tried her best to keep herself busy during the downtime; Scratchy had surprisingly kept up with the trends during the 20ish years she and her brothers had been frozen and taught Dot a thing or two that she hadn’t yet figured out about the internet. But every search she tried to do about the incident in the 40s and what might have caused Wakko’s injury came up blank, besides a few Reddit conspiracy theories. And she highly doubted ancient aliens had it in for toons, as cool as that sounded.

Dot wasn’t allowed to leave Scratchy’s office either, which annoyed her to no end. She had spent 50+ years trapped in a tower; she didn’t want to spend anymore hidden away in an office. Especially with her brothers somewhere out there in danger. Dot knew the man was just looking out for her, but she was going a bit stir crazy.

‘World’s best boss’ had stopped by once the day after their appointment, of course just to warn them not to approach the police. Norita wanted to make sure this whole legal mess was kept under wraps and hidden away from the public, which Dot knew was just for selfish reasons but was probably for the best. Not that she would even think about contacting the pigs anyway; toon cops were even more useless then human cops, literally drawn just to be donut-obsessed narcissistic slobs.

The second night Dot couldn’t help but sneak back to the water tower to look for any clues she might have missed. She thought getting out of Scratchy’s office would make her feel better, like she was actually doing something to help. But walking in and seeing Yakko’s and Wakko’s items spread about just as they had left them a couple days ago just made her feel worse.

Instead of playing detective as she had intended, Dot couldn’t help but wander into the bedroom she shared with her siblings, finding it the same as she had left it that fateful morning. Her ears lowered as she looked upon her brothers ‘beds’; plastic balls thrown about around Yakko’s and Wakko’s looking as if it was deflating. She missed them so much.

Crawling up into her bunk, Dot got comfortable under the covers; allowing herself to pretend for one minute everything was normal, and her brothers were snoozing away above and below her. When she couldn’t ignore reality any longer after failing to imagine Wakko’s loud snores, she finally gave in; allowing the tears to flow and the pity party to begin.

Dot woke up early the next morning, just a few hours after crying herself to sleep. She was grateful she had; the girl of course had not intended to take a nap in the water tower knowing she wouldn’t hear the end of it from Scratchy. After a few more minutes of basking in the memories of her brothers the room provided, she slowly climbed out of bed and made her way to the door. Allowing herself one final look at her shared space with her siblings, Dot made a promise to herself that she would find and protect them as they had always done for her.

* * *

The day after his meeting with Ms. Norita had been a pretty uneventful one for Yakko. Stan hadn’t made an appearance once since they returned from the studio lot which he had pretty much expected. The older toon had told him the trial was in a week and to play nice with his henchmen until then. Which Yakko figured was code for _‘Enjoy sitting around in a cell for 7 days, I’m going to be busy thinking about how I can ruin your lives even more once I take over this company.’_

So Yakko busied himself with counting cracks in the wall, annoying the heck out of the night guards, and marking down the hours before his allotted time with Wakko. His brother had somehow looked slightly worse for wear yesterday; informing Yakko he still had yet to be fed and sharing his wishes for 10 double cheeseburgers with fries. He just prayed by today the rodents had taken pity on his baby bro, despite the black holes they had instead of hearts, and fed him _something._

But when Wakko was finally shoved into his cell an hour later than usual, Yakko realized his prayers had not been answered.

There was no way to hide it; Wakko looked horrible. Cheeks sunken in, and a newly formed black eye were his defining facial features, terrifying Yakko to no end. As soon as he was released Yakko was on his sib, holding him closely yet gently, like an expensive well-loved doll. Somehow Wakko crying was a sign of relief for Yakko; at least his brother was still mentally all there despite the traumatizing circumstances he was put in.

Yakko gave Wakko a few minutes to simply weep, knowing he just desperately needed the comfort of his older brother. Hushes of _“it’s okay”_ and _“I’m here”_ were the only noises the elder made while Wakko bawled his heart out as quietly as he could. Yakko supposed crying loudly earlier might have not ended well for his sweet younger sib.

After the sobbing had faded to mere whimpering, Yakko decided it was best to finally find out what had led to his brother’s new shiner. “Wak, I know you probably don’t want to talk about it, but I need to know; how’d you get that black eye?”

Wakko gripped onto his brother’s chest as tightly as he could, hands trembling at the recent memory. He took a minute and a shaky breath in before speaking. “I’m starving big brother…and the anger finally rose up in me. It took all the strength I had to throw a temper tantrum; I know I can be pretty scary when I’m mad! But…” Wakko shivered. “It didn’t have the desired effect.”

Yakko held his sib close, his own hands shaking now but in anger rather than fear. He knew the injury would be practically gone by the time their meeting was over, but that didn’t mean the memories of the pain and abuse would fade. Speaking of injuries, Yakko didn’t realize where he was putting his hand until a cry out from Wakko gave him a hint. He quickly moved his arm back to be faced with his brother’s wound from when they were taken; and it didn’t look so hot.

Yakko didn’t know too much about treating sores with him being a toon and all, but he remembered seeing some infected injuries in his favorite Christmas film series _Die Hard_ (which he watched long after his little sibs had fallen asleep thank you very much). And Wakko’s wound sure looked like it might be heading in that direction with it being left untreated for a few days now.

Biting his lip, Yakko looked up at the cell door to check who was on guard. He was glad to see it was just Mike; Saul seemed to have a funny habit of neglecting his duties whenever he could, abusing the clearly higher position he had over his fellow weasel. Mike, of course, was watching them, but Yakko could tell the henchman was struggling to hide a particularly hard emotion to suppress; guilt.

Yakko knew it was risky, but he had to throw caution to the wind to protect his brother. He needed to ask for help.

The eldest Warner was always a pretty good actor, but no acting was really necessary to allow the tears to flow down his cheeks as he made direct eye contact with his guard. If anything, Yakko was struggling to let go of tough the act he had been putting on rather than show weakness and scare little sib even more. But showing weakness might be just what was needed to save both their butts. And really, he had nothing to lose at this point.

“Mike…please.” Yakko begged, letting his pride go as he held Wakko close. Mike’s gaze shifted off to the side as Yakko could tell he was having an inwards debate with himself. If loosening Yakko’s restraints slightly yesterday was risky, he couldn’t imagine what providing food or medical care might lead to for his (relatively) friendly captor.

Mike didn’t respond for a while, and Yakko couldn’t really blame him. He knew he was asking a lot from a total stranger who was quite literally his enemy. After 5 minutes, Yakko had pretty much given up hope when Mike finally spoke up.

“What does he need?” The weasel asked simply, clearly still trying to keep the emotion out of his voice and feign detachment. Yakko could practically sob at the offer, desperate for anything to help his brother just a little bit.

“He-he needs food. And something to help with his wound. I don’t think you were a part of the group who took us, but that day the weasel dressed in pink, the real ugly one with the cheesy scar, sliced his arm with a knife laced with that Dip stuff. I think it might be getting infected.”

Mike squinted as he tried to look at the wound in question, but the two Warners were too far and the room was definitely too dark for him to see anything.

“Can you bring him over?”

Yakko nodded fervently, warning his brother what he was about to do before hauling him into his arms and standing up. Wakko simply let his brother do what he must, holding on with his uninjured arm silently. Yakko slowly made his way to the cell door, resisting the urge to slap the weasel’s hand away when he grabbed his brother’s arm to get a better look at the injury. He knew the toon was only trying to help, but instinctively he didn’t want to trust anyone who looked like those who had caused his sib harm.

Eventually Mike released Wakko’s arm, surprisingly gently placing it back on top of the middle Warner’s chest before letting go. Mike looked back up at Yakko solemnly. “You’re right kid, it’s definitely showing the early signs of infection. But if we get an ink salve on it as soon as possible we might be able to heal it without further treatment.”

Yakko let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God…Gods...whatever deity is out there.”

Mike let out a snort, observing the two brothers with a knowing look. “As for food, I’m pretty sure he’ll be fed _something_ soon. I think it’s obvious so I can tell you the boss doesn’t want to starve your brother to death. He needs him to get you to do what he wants. But I can give a hint to his guards to make sure he’s given a meal tonight.”

Even though Mike was playing a part in this terrible situation he was in, Yakko couldn’t help but feel grateful for all the toon was willing to do for them. He knew the weasel was putting his job and possibly a lot more on the line to offer the little help he could.

“I…” Yakko started but Mike quickly cut him off.

“Don’t say it. Please.” The henchman was looking away from Yakko, a strange expression on his face somewhere between shame and regret. Not wanting to push his luck, Yakko decided to leave it at that; walking away from the door to the back corner of the cell. He settled down on the hard concrete, shifting Wakko onto his lap and allowing his brother to rest his head on his shoulder. Yakko noticed once they were seated Wakko was staring at Mike, an unreadable expression on his face.

“What is it Wak?” Yakko whispered.

“…Who is that guy?” Wakko asked in a similarly hushed tone. The underlying message was clear: _why is he helping us?_

Yakko considered this for a second. He didn’t know why Mike had a heart when clearly none of their other rodent captors seemed to. There was clearly no advantage, even a sneaky backhanded one, to giving one of his captive’s food or medical attention.

But as curious as Yakko was, his natural instinct after all was to question everything, he realized in that moment it didn’t matter. Who was Mike? He decided to give his sib a plausible, yet unconfirmed answer that could at least offer a little hope in this nightmare they were stuck in.

“An ally.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun, although it ended up being the longest chapter yet! This is partly why I'm a bit behind but the next chapter is completed. I watched some Looney Toons Show Eps to get a better feel for Bugs so I hope he turned out relatively in character!
> 
> Also you may notice there's an ending in site hehe. It's not confirmed I will end at chapter 20 but that's where its looking like things are headed. Let me know your thoughts on this one, always appreciate hearing what you have to say!! Stay tuned for Saturday :D

Sneaking back into Scratchy’s office had been a bigger challenge than expected, but being the master of evasion she was of course Dot had succeeded. Settling onto the couch/her makeshift bed, the youngest Warner didn’t even bother trying to sleep again, knowing it would inevitably elude her. She instead spent the rest of her morning back on Scratchy’s laptop, going at another fruitless attempt to see if some dark corner of the internet had some answers for her.

A couple hours later and Scratchansniff was awake, surprised and not pleased to see Dot back hard at work again. Making his way to his tiny kitchen area, he spoke to the girl as he prepared his morning coffee.

“Did you get a good night’s sleep my dear?” Otto questioned, already knowing from the darkening circles under her eyes the truth. Dot looked his way and smiled at him confidently though, hardly any underlying nerves showing through.

“Of course, I did! I always got to get my beauty rest after all.” Dot punctuated her remark by pushing up one of her tuffs of hair. Any other toon would have assumed she was telling the truth, but Otto knew Dot better than that, especially after seeing her at her most vulnerable over the last few days. He was also pretty certain he had heard the main door of his office creak open in the middle of the night.

But Otto also knew it was best not to confront his young companion about her possible escapade yesterday evening, even though he had warned her not to leave the relative safety of his office. Clearly it had not gone well for the youngest Warner and if anything, it would only drive a wedge between the two of them. Which was the last thing he needed. If Otto wanted to continue to help and protect Dot as well as he could, his best bet was to offer his care, support, and guidance quietly.

So, to assist Dot with fueling up for their interrogation today, he made sure to prepare two portions of coffee. Hers being half cream and sugar of course.

* * *

After a hearty meal of sugary coffee and Lucky Charms (they’re magically delicious after all and she could really use some magic today), Dot and her wonderful bald-headed companion made their way over to Stage 25. It was one of the biggest soundstages on the lot, of course appropriate for Warner Bros. Animation’s biggest star. Clutching Norita’s note in one hand and the folder containing the pictures in the other, Dot pushed open the double doors like she belonged there.

The stage was abuzz with activity; 2nd AC’s fumbling with lenses, interns running each and every way with a trail of dropped papers behind them, the director yelling at a poor, unsuspecting sound assistant. Just another typical day at the studio. Although, Dot could never get used to the fact that both the cast and crew now were 99% toons; usually just the director and possibly DP being humans. This was a change that she was first privy to in the 90s, but it was still so strange to see how much the world had transformed since their initial ill-fated run in the 30s.

It wasn’t long before Scratchy was tapping her shoulder and pointing in front of them – right at Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. The two were sitting side by side in their star chairs, Daffy yakking away a la her oldest brother while Bugs pretended to pay attention while really, he was just scrolling through his smart phone. Probably tweeting a biting remark about the whole situation Dot figured, having played this role many times before. 

Scratchansniff and Dot calmly attempted to approach the stars when some big eared, ugly toon of a man stopped them in their tracks, holding out a clipboard.

“Excuse me, but I don’t believe you’re on the list.” He stated matter-of-factly, clearly lording over the minor authority he had on this set. Dot did her best to smile politely at him, which probably came off more as a sneer but what could you do. She held out Norita’s letter like it was a key to the world, which it sort of was for the Warner Bros. Animation studio lot.

“I believe this is the only pass I need?” Dot offered in mock kindness, the toon ripping the note out of her hands to observe. He simply looked upon it with a frown, handing it back to her almost instantaneously.

“Your printed fake pass means nothing to me; we’ve had kids all day trying to sneak in with letters like that. Now shoo, we’ve got work to do.”

It was obvious Dot was about to blow her top, which was Otto’s cue to intervene. He was a lot more skilled in the art of kiss-ass and intended to use it to their advantage. Literally stepping in front of his companion to block her furious appearance, he attempted to work his magic.

“Unfortunately, we cannot just do that as we have urgent business with Mr. Bunny. He’s one of my patients actually; I’m Dr. Otto von Scratchansniff, toon psychologist for Warner Brothers.” Otto punctuated his point by pointing at his badge, but it didn’t seem to faze the toon in front of him, who just peered up in front of his clipboard before looking back down.

“Never heard of you.”

Dot poked her head out from behind Scratchy, eyebrows furrowed. “You aren’t familiar with an official letter from our CEO’s office and have never heard of our studio’s psychologist? What, were you drawn yesterday?”

The man crossed his arms at this, face reddening. “So what if I was?”

Otto and Dot face palmed simultaneously, now realizing the caliber of newbie idiot they were dealing with. But luckily for them their suffering was about to end, as a poke on the tragically ill-favored man’s shoulder caused him to spin around to be face-to-face with Bugs Bunny himself.

“Excuse me sir, but I believe I know those two.” Bugs said, his New York accent as thick as ever. He peered over the man’s shoulder and eyed Dot, grinning at her mischievously. “Ehhh what’s up, Dot?’

Dot couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the greeting; it was how the rabbit star always said hello to her ever since their first meeting when he found out her name. But she was smiling throughout the eye-roll, truly happy to see another friendly face after the few days of hell she’d be through.

The toon with the clipboard was looking between the two nervously, stuttering like a fool. Bugs took pity on the guy and patted his shoulder amicably. “Don’t worry about it uuuuh...” Bugs spotted the man’s name-tag which read ‘Jim’. “Jimmy. Run along now and I’ll treat you to a signed headshot later. I have some of my best glamor photos with me today.”

The man did as told, slightly bowing at the celebrity before running off God knows where. Dot smiled and shook her head at her long-time colleague, impressed with how he always resolved things with such authority. “I don’t know how you deal with these morons without a mallet, Bugs.”

Bugs shrugged. “Eh, when you’re best friends with Daffy guys like him seem like Nobel Prize winners. Come on, let’s hang out by craft. I’ve suddenly got a big hankering for carrots.”

Dot and Scratchy followed as they were led to the catering table, fully stocked with every carrot product imaginable for their star. Dot watched with amusement as Bugs inspected numerous carrots on the platter like they were fine jewels before picking the one he deemed worthy. He began to chew as he spoke with his mouth full.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Dot sighed; her expression downtrodden as the reality of the situation came back. Bugs looked upon his long-time companion with concern, not used to seeing any of the Warners like this.

“Hey why the long face? I thought Yakko was drawn that way, not you.”

The mention of one of her sibs was like a punch to the gut, her face only darkening further. Seeing Dot’s reaction, Scratchansniff offered a comforting pat on her shoulder, only confusing Bugs even more. It wasn’t uncommon that the tables were turned during one of his sessions with the psychologist, having to comfort and calm him after a particularly rage-inducing appointment with the Warners. So, to see him acting all kind and familiar with one of them...it was strange to say the least.

Dot was the first to speak. “My brothers are why I’m here in the first place. A few days ago, I came back to the tower and found the place a wreck, with my sibs nowhere to be seen. After coming to Scratchy for help we looked around and well...found this.”

Dot handed off the pictures of Wakko’s blood and fur, her hand trembling just slightly as she felt comfortable enough around the other toon to not hide her feelings. Bugs gently grabbed the photos, unable to contain a small gasp of shock when he realized what he was looking at. He peered up at Dot and Scratchansniff with a disturbed, knowing expression.

“Is this...from Yakko or Wakko?”

Dot nodded solemnly. Bugs stared back at the two with an apprehensively before looking around at all the watchful eyes from the cast and crew. He knew this wasn’t a conversation they could have here.

“Follow me back to my trailer. I might have some answers for you.”

* * *

Bugs’ trailer was quite simple for such a big star, not much décor beyond what must have been the default. There was a pile of fan letters on the table he seemed to be working on, as well as a few photos of him + the rest of the Looney Tunes cast spread about the room. Dot watched as the sarcastic star quickly turned over a particularly PG-13 photo of Lola, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head after.

Eventually they were seated around the u-shaped dinette, Bugs carefully pushing his fan mail aside to make room to see his two guests clearly. The mood shifted to awkward and grim rather quickly, no one quite knowing if they should be the one to speak up. Eventually Bugs cleared his throat, gaining Scratchansniff and Dot’s attention.

“So, I guess I’ll just dive right in then. Do you know what might have caused what you saw?”

Dot shook her head. “Not at all, and neither did our darling of a CEO. She actually gave me this note and told me to come see you.”

Bugs looked at the note Dot handed him, recognizing it as a rare, temporary, all access pass. Plotz had given out a ton of these when he was running the place, annoying Bugs to no end. But Norita safeguarded them like a dragon’s hidden treasure. Which meant...

“So, what’s in it for her?” Bugs asked with an eye-roll.

Dot proceeded to give a brief account of the events of two days ago, just leaving out unimportant things like her almost mental breakdown and the fact that her brothers apparently owned the company. Bugs visibly grew more tense as she continued to tell the tale, ear twitching when she mentioned the threat Yakko received. The story basically confirmed Bugs suspicions, although he knew he wasn’t supposed to share what he was about to. After Dot finished, Bugs took a brief pause, debating one more time within himself whether he should do this. But seeing Dot’s poorly hidden distress swayed him over; he was always weak to sad kids and even unintentionally Dot was a master of the kicked puppy expression.

“Promise this absolutely will not leave this trailer?” Bugs asked with the most sincerity Dot and Scratchansniff had ever seen. The two both nodded eagerly, desperate for answers after days of dead ends. Bugs sighed; he could not believe he was about to talk about _The Incident_.

“A while back ago, after you and your brothers were created but not that many years after the 3 of you disappeared, Dot, there was an... event. One which almost destroyed Toon Town for good. Essentially, a wack-job toon disguised himself as a human and tried to buy our world and then destroy the place for real estate development.”

“But why would a toon want to destroy their own kinds home? And how is that even possible?” Otto questioned, utterly confused as to how he had never heard of this until now.

Bugs shrugged. “Ehh for the first point no one knows; he was insane and selfish. Or maybe just insanely selfish. As for the second question...” Bugs hesitated for a brief second before continuing “He had a weapon. Some kind crazy chemical that if you poured it on toons, it melted them. Him and his goons called it Dip.”

Dot and Scratchansniff were both floored at this new revelation, horror visibly etched on their faces. Dot had always thought there was absolutely no way to destroy toons; that was why she and her brothers were locked up in the first place after all. To hear that was a lie and her brothers were possibly with someone who could actually _kill_ them...

Dot balled her fists tight, willing away the tears that threatened to spill. She forced her mood to shift from terror to anger and determination, knowing crying wouldn’t help Wakko or Yakko.

“So, do you think that’s what ‘John Smith’, or whatever that disgusting cretin is called, has?” Dot seethed out, needing confirmation as much as she wanted to change the subject. Bugs gulped and nodded, Dot’s palpable fury even making him nervous.

“If I was a betting man that’s where I’d place my chips.”

As he could tell Dot obviously needed a minute to cool off, Otto figured it best steer the conversation a bit. He tried shifting the subject slightly, away from the weapon the assailants held. “Why is it neither of us knew of this incident? Even more surprising, how does Ms. Norita know nothing of this?”

“Also, when specifically did this take place?” Dot piped up, the mention of the executive reminding her of the question she told them to ask.

Bugs sighed again. “You’re the first people I’ve ever told this to; even Lola has no clue. We were sworn to secrecy. But even if the threat of being locked away wasn’t there, I think most of us present would have kept quiet. After all, this being public knowledge just meant huge amounts of danger for toons.” Bugs leaned back a bit, a nervous expression on his continence. “I think since the incident only a handful of people blabbed publicly; that mess was immediately cleared up one way or another and those toons were never seen again, or at least not for many years. When was the last time you heard from Popeye?”

Dot’s eyes jotted back and forth, trying to remember the last time she had run into the sailor. But besides an attraction at Universal Studios which was all human created...

“Exactly.” Bugs answered for her, nerves still visible. He knew well the consequences of spreading this information but also knew the chances of him being severely punished were pretty low, being one of the biggest toon stars in the business and all. Still, so had Popeye and Betty been at one point...

Bugs cleared his throat again, getting back on track for his own sake. “As for your question my zany little friend, I can’t remember the exact year, but I think it was the mid to late 40’s”

Dot’s eyes lit up at this, realizing this must have been the event the greasy villain had been referring to. “Could you tell us a little more about the incedent? Was there some sort of will involved?”

Bugs nodded, wondering how the girl possibly knew about that. “Yes actually, there was. The whole event started when Marvin Acme, you might remember him - a weird bald human guy who liked to chase toon skirts, was murdered. He actually owned Toon Town before we all did and the bad guy of our tale, Judge Doom, killed him and hid the will so he could buy the place.”

Dot nodded fervently at this new information, figuring she was getting somewhere. “And did this effect toon laws regarding wills?”

Bugs didn’t reply, looking back at Dot with a bit of suspicion with crossed arms. “Dot...was there something you might have forgotten to share with the class when you told me about your conversation yesterday? You did mention that ‘John’ guy needed your brothers to sue the company, but you never mentioned a will involved. And I might be not be the smartest of my cast...never mind I am. Definitely. Which is why I know there’s something you’re not telling me.”

Dot bit her lip, looking up at Scratchy for advice. The older toon paused for only a second before nodding his head in approval. He was right. Bugs was risking a lot to share with them this information, so he deserved to know the full truth. It might even benefit them in the long run.

Dot took in a deep breath for strength before revealing the truth. “Well...apparently this guy found some hidden will from the studio founders. In it, they leave the entire cartoon division to my brothers. Supposedly.” By the end of her reveal, Dot was looking anywhere but Bugs. Even though he was a longtime acquaintance, she had no way of knowing how the legend would react to this big revelation. But when she finally was able to focus back on him, Dot was surprised to see Bugs didn’t look shocked or angry at all. If anything, he looked like he had expected this almost.

“I see...I mean it makes sense. You do share the same last name with the founders after all. And I remember back in the old days that they would talk about the three of you, even after you went missing.”

Dot was confused. Went missing? Hadn’t they been forced in there by the Warner brothers and the rest of the executives? But before she was able to question this, Bugs was moving on.

“Look, I want to help the three of you as best as I can. But I’m a Looney Tunes star, not a lawyer. However, I do know from seeing it on TV that wills naming toons as the recipients can now be verified years later. If I had to guess I’d say this is related to the Doom slash Dip incident.”

Dot nodded; it made sense now why the man was so confident that the will would stand even though it had been over 80 years. She noticed Bugs seemed to be eyeing the folder containing the photographic evidence, turning on his smartphone right after to observe the time. He looked back at Dot sympathetically.

“If it’s alright with you it would great if I could take a look at that folder there before I head back to set. I know you’ve probably gone through it a thousand times but maybe I can spot a clue you missed.”

“Be my guest.” Dot said with a shrug, shoving the folder in the rabbit’s direction. Bugs smiled at the youngest Warner before diving right in, analyzing each photo thoroughly. After about 7 minutes of careful examination, Bugs seemed to have found an image that piqued his interest. Pulling out a magnifying glass he inspected further, eyes widening in surprise when he realized what he was seeing.

“Look at this here you two. What do you see?” Bugs asked, handing off the image and magnifying glass to Scratchy who was closest. At first the photo appeared to be nothing; just some of Dot’s fancy dresses for her showstopping numbers thrown about as well as an overturned joke book belonging of Yakko. But when looking closer with the magnifying glass, Dot and Scratchy could see something barely visible hidden underneath the book, what appeared to be a matchbook with a strange logo on it. Dot looked back up at Bugs.

“I briefly noticed this when I inspected the water tower in person, but I didn’t think it was weird. We sometimes use matches to light our stove or commit arson.”

Bugs, deciding to ignore that last comment, reached over and pointed at the matchbook in the image. “It’s not the matches themselves that are strange, it’s the logo on the matchbook. It could be a coincidence if you just randomly picked it up somewhere, but I highly doubt it. That logo belongs to The Henchman League; a company that has been in business practically since toon villains were created.”

“Do you think this company might be connected to the kidnapping?” Scratchansniff asked nervously. Bugs nodded his head confidently.

“I think there’s a really good chance. The League is very secretive; you’d have to be a well-informed guy like me or a villain to even know of their existence. Now unfortunately I don’t know much about them besides surface details. But I’d try to literally pick Brain’s brain next.” Bugs snorted a bit at his own joke. “He’s the only consistent former actual villain star we got right now. Not that he was ever really successful at it.”

Dot smiled sincerely at her long-eared companion, truly grateful for all the information he had provided them. She reached out and squeezed his clasps hands. “Thank you so much Bugs; you know I’m usually not one for sentiments outside of my sibs, but this really means a lot.”

Bugs smiled back sadly in response, truly worried for the girl and what she would try next. “It’s no problem Dot, really. Just please be careful. I know you got to help your brothers, but you don’t wanna get hurt along the way.”

Dot rolled her eyes. “Why is everyone treating me like some stupid kid, I know what I’m doing.”

Bugs stared back at her seriously. “You’re 9.”

Dot crossed her arms and smirked. “I’m also 90.”

Bugs sighed; he couldn’t really argue too much with that. Clearly the Warner sister was a lot wiser beyond her physical age, but also Dot’s temper wasn’t exactly a secret. He didn’t want her attempting something reckless that would only land her in the same boat as Yakko and Wakko. But just as he was going to make another comment, the alarm on his phone went off, blaring a steel-drum-heavy Caribbean theme. Bugs smiled a bit sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

“Ehhh guess I’m still in vacation mode. But anyway, I really have to go, don’t want Daffy busting in here and ruining another one of my doors.” Bugs indicated to the sparkling out of place mahogany door, clearly installed recently. But almost as soon as he said it, the entryway was pummeled into sawdust, Daffy standing on the other side with a battering ram and a hardhat looking furious. Bugs observed his friend, well maybe just costar for a few days after this, with his signature sarcastic smirk.

“Bugs!” Daffy yelled, stomping into the trailer and looking upon his companion enraged, as if he wasn’t the one who just broke down the other’s door. “How dare you leave before our big number! I’ve rehearsed all week for this!”

“Daffy, we were supposed to be rehearsing for 3 months.” Bugs replied bluntly. Daffy just smiled at his friend confidently.

“Not when you’re the top dancer in all of Toon Town! Now come on, the director is absolutely furious at you!” Bugs simply rolled his eyes, knowing if the director was furious at anyone it would be Daffy for showing up 2 hours late to set today. Still, he allowed his coworker to grab his arm and start dragging him away, quickly giving Dot one last message before leaving.

“Oh Dot, if you’re ever in a bind with all this please just come see me again. I’ll do all that I can to help!” Bugs had to yell the last part as he was now dragged outside his trailer, Daffy towing him back to the filming site.

* * *

Dot and Scratchansniff were now making their way back to the office, Dot’s mood seemingly a bit lifted from earlier knowing they had new information and leads. They had been walking in a pleasant silence for a while, but Otto had a burning suspicion in his mind he just had to confirm.

“Dot?”

“Yes, my beautiful bald friend?” Dot replied in usual Warner fashion.

_‘Why do you think I’m bald in the first place?’_ Otto wanted to say but knew now was not the time. He looked back upon his companion with a sigh.

“You were really playing up the scared little girl act back there weren’t you?”

Dot couldn’t help but chuckle, wondering when Scratchy had gotten that deep into her head to realize when she was being sincere or not. Still, he wasn’t entirely correct.

“A bit. It was more like I was just allowing more of my emotion to show through. I knew just appearing almost as sad as I feel about all of this would work well on Bugs. Although it might have been amped up a little during key moments.”

Otto nodded sadly in understanding. He knew deep down Dot was probably feeling lonely and terrified, but she had been hiding those particular feelings so well, exuding confidence mostly and allowing herself to get angry when needed. He hadn’t seen her cry since when she first showed up at his door.

Noticing Scratchy’s solemn expression, Dot realized she really didn’t want to dwell on this much longer. She tugged on the older toon’s arm and grinned, starting to drag him back to the office much like Bugs and Daffy earlier.

“Come on Scratchy, we gotta get back to set! Our polka performance starts in just 5 minutes and the fate of Czech folk music lies in our hands!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Mike, a few reveals, and Dot goes to Pinky and Brain for help.
> 
> A lot shorter of a chapter this week! But still an important one. There will be some big plot revelations on Wednesday so stay tuned 👁️
> 
> Thank you all as usual for all your lovely/wonderful comments, they really warm my heart! Let me know what you think about this weeks update.

Yakko truly wasn’t expecting Mike to keep his word.

Sure, he claimed the next day he’d have some ink salve on him and sure he said he would take care of confirming Wakko got fed, but Yakko had no reason to believe he would actually get either done. It seems like the higher-level weasels were free to do as they wished as long as they didn’t mess with the boss’ plan, but Mike was clearly near the bottom of the totem pole. The weasel seemed to be willing to help a little, but would he really put himself at further risk for them?

But when the next day came around at a crawl as usual and Yakko first laid his eyes on Wakko, it did indeed seem like his brother had been given something to eat. There was a bit of light in the younger Warner’s eyes Yakko hadn’t seen since they’d been kidnapped, and some color had returned to his cheeks. Wakko still seemed to not have a lot of energy though, which didn’t surprise Yakko in the slightest. He had probably just been given enough to keep him alert.

When Wakko entered Yakko’s cell he was actually able to stay on his feet for the first time, much to Yakko’s relief. Once he was untied, the middle Warner ran up to his older brother and enveloped him in a big hug, trembling slightly. Yakko just pat his back in comfort; even though Wakko seemed a bit better physically it’s clear the mental toll was not improving.

The two took their seats by the back wall, Wakko just leaning his head on Yakko’s shoulder this time instead of lying in his lap. As he ran his fingers through his younger sib’s hair (after carefully removing his cap of course) Yakko observed Wakko’s injured arm with a frown. It indeed was looking worse and he was afraid if the wound was left untreated the resulting infection would halt any health progress his brother was making in its tracks.

A throat clearing took Yakko out of his thoughts, looking up to see Saul facing Mike with his arms crossed.

“Hey Mikey, I’m going for a smoke break. Keep a close eye on the brats, it was your idea to feed the little one after all.”

Saul rolled his eyes at the last part, as if food was a privilege Wakko didn’t deserve, before walking towards the exit. Once the green-clad weasel was out of earshot, Yakko heard Mike make an annoyed grumble as he glared in the direction of the retreating weasel. _‘So, he really did stick his neck out for us.’_ Yakko thought hopefully.

After hearing the door to the warehouse slam shut, Mike turned around to the cell, making quick work of unlocking and then relocking the door. Yakko couldn’t help but think how easy it would be to sneak out of here with just one goon in his way. But with Wakko as mostly dead weight and the knife he could see poking out of Mike’s pocket, he doubted he would make it too far. It was incredibly frustrating to know just how screwed he and his little brother currently were, so Yakko did what he usually did to cope: attempt humor.

“So why does Saul get to call you that, but I don’t. I thought we were friends Mikey?” Yakko said, batting his eyelashes. Mike scoffed, crossing his arms.

“He doesn’t.”

Yakko tapped his chin and smiled mischievously. “Pretty sure I heard him say Mikey.”

Mike growled a bit in warning, alarming Yakko. He knew Mike didn’t like the nickname, but dang this much?

“Stop calling me that or I’ll just let the kid’s wound get infected.”

Yakko’s eyes widened. Did that mean...?

“Yeah, I brought the ointment.” Mike said with an eyeroll, pulling a small black bottle out of his jacket’s inner pocket. Yakko couldn’t help but grin and Wakko even smiled a bit at the sight, tongue sticking out like usual. Yakko swore he saw Mike’s lips twitch up for a split second at his brother’s goofy expression before they went back to their usual thin line.

A few moments later their weasel helper was kneeling at Wakko’s side, popping open the bottle, and removing a cotton ball from his jacket to use for application. He looked up at the younger Warner seriously with maybe just a hint of sympathy.

“This will sting...sorry.”

Wakko nodded in acknowledgement, just happy he was getting any treatment at all. Although when the first bit of salve hit the nearly infected area, he immediately let out a small cry of pain, hiding his face in Yakko’s shoulder. Mike quickly pulled his hand back at the sudden noise, unable to hide his uneasy expression. Yakko noticed the other’s hesitation and tried to smile encouragingly at him as he patted Wakko’s shoulder. This had to be done one way or another.

But Mike simply stared at Wakko, waiting for the youngest’s approval before continuing. After a couple seconds of feeling eyes boring into him, Wakko peeked his face back out and quickly nodded before hiding again.

Mike sighed and went back to work, twitching at the small winces he could hear from the younger brother but pushing on regardless. The silence was deafening as the weasel continued the ink salve’s application; that just wouldn’t do for Yakko. Plus, he really did have some questions.

“Not that I don’t appreciate your assistance or anything but why would a handsome, devious weasel like you help out some sad little angels like us?”

Yakko put on his best angelic smile after his question, a halo appearing over him for added effect. Mike couldn’t help but snort at the action, shaking his head and refocusing his attention back to Wakko’s arm.

“You can’t tell me this ain’t one of the goddamn ugliest mugs in the League. And kid, if you’re an angel I’m Martha Stewart.”

Yakko simply shrugged at both responses, even though he had know clue what 'League' Mike was referring to. “Still doesn’t answer my question.”

Mike sighed as he finished treating the wound, closing up the bottle and putting it back in his jacket pocket. He reached into the other breast to pull out a pair of scissors, Yakko eyeing the object curiously.

“The sore needs to be covered so it won’t be exposed to this disgusting place and will heal. I can’t give him a bandage; too risky. But we can probably cut off a strip of your pants and they’d just assume you did it.”

Yakko nodded in approval, any way he could help Wakko directly or indirectly he was here for. Mike made quick work of the task, Yakko’s pants were oversized anyway so he had plenty of fabric to spare. Mike made 2 strips, explaining he would switch them out every visit, washing and drying them in-between.

Yakko watched as Mike gently wrapped the makeshift dressing around Wakko’s wound, hopefully keeping the salve in place. It seemed like he had done this quite a few times before.

“So...?”

Mike frowned, not looking up from his task but knowing he had to give some kind of explanation. And he didn’t want to look at either of the two prisoners as he did it.

“I told them a thousand times I’ll do whatever they want; kill or maim any man or toon. But I don’t deal with kids.” Mike glared at Wakko’s arm before speaking up again. “If they want to put me on this job then they ain’t gonna get what they paid for.”

With that, Mike got up and made his way back to the cell entrance, quickly unlocking and relocking the door. Yakko let out a nervous breath, pulling his sib closer for almost his own comfort rather than Wakko’s.

_‘So, our savior’s a murderer...great.’_

* * *

After their meeting with Bugs, Dot found out from her daily task of snooping around Scratchy’s office that the doctor had a pretty full plate with appointments the next day. He had canceled all the ones he’d had the past few days to help the girl and was definitely planning on continuing to do so, no matter how much Norita threatened to fire him unless he got back to work.

But Dot convinced him it was okay, and she could visit Brain on her own. It was probably for the best anyway; Brain wasn’t exactly the most open and charming fellow and she’d probably get more out of him by herself rather than being accompanied by someone who tried to push him into therapy every month.

So, the next morning she found herself exactly where she knew the rat would be; ACME Labs. The place where they shot _Pinky and The Brain_ just so happened to be their actual home, much like with the Warner siblings. Brain didn’t really get out much as _shocking_ as that might be, so Dot was pretty sure he would be inside, tinkering with some new take-over-the-world-quick scheme. Not that he was really serious about it anymore, though he would never admit it; they were mostly just used for props for the show.

Like the good little girl she was who was _definitely_ not trying to extort her acquaintance, Dot rang the doorbell politely instead of barging in like she normally would. She heard a loud “coming!” from inside almost immediately after, sounds of vases breaking and shelves being knocked over as Pinky made his way to the front entrance. The mouse seemed surprised to see Dot when he opened the door, but that surprise quickly turned into elation as he jumped into his friend’s arms to give her a hug.

“Tiny Warner! What are you doing here?”

Dot giggled and pet her friends back, noticing the path of destruction he had just created in an otherwise clean room. She smiled just the tiniest bit, something about the familiar site was comforting.

“Can’t an old friend stop by for a spontaneous checkers night?” Dot asked, recalling the last time she and her siblings had hung out with the mouse duo (really mainly just Pinky). Pinky had of course accidentally inhaled one of his pieces and it was quite fun getting to perform surgery again.

The tiny mouse’s face lit up at the question, always down for fun and games that Brain never seemed to be in the mood for. “Well of course you can, NARF! Come in, come in.”

Dot felt a little bit bad about lying to Pinky, but knew if she had not she would have been kept at the door for ages answering her friend’s thousands of questions. The sooner she could talk to Brain and convince him to help the better.

The Warner sister was excitedly led to the back room by her rodent companion where the filming usually took place. As she thought, Brain was working away on what seemed to be some sort of run-of-the-mill laser, completely ignoring her added presence. Pinky jumped off her shoulder then and ran to a cabinet in the corner, probably off to grab the checkers board. Perfect time to catch up with her genius acquaintance.

Leaning on the laser, Dot looked at Brain straight in his strangely pink eyes, drawing his attention but not too happily. He groaned and looked up at her, removing the entirely too-large goggles he was sporting.

“So, working hard or hardly working?” Dot asked with a confident smile, Brain simply narrowing his eyes in response.

“Why are you pestering me Warner female? And how did you get in here?”

Dot shrugged only leaning further onto the device. “Pinky let me in, did you not hear the doorbell?”

Brain rolled his eyes. “I was in I believe what you simpletons call ‘the zone’. Outside noises all blend into one glorious drone.” Brain glared at the arm resting on his newest machine, wanting to push it off himself but knowing from past experience how that would turn out. He gritted his teeth. “Would you mind removing your intruding extremity from my device immediately...please?”

Dot couldn’t help but chuckle at that, Brain attempting to be polite was always a hilarious site. Brain was clearly not amused.

“Okay, okay I will...if you agree to hear me out.”

Brain frowned at this, not wanting to be interrupted from his very important work. But it’s not like a Warner sibling ever listens when you tell them no. He sighed, crossing his arms.

“Will this result in any bodily harm to me? If so, I suggest you ask Pinky.”

Dot smiled, lifting herself up from the machine now that she clearly had the mouse’s attention.

“Not at all...probably.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! I know I said Wednesday but I got ahead again so I figured why not! Also you may notice I added a Brinky tag 👀 It's more implied than anything (at least for now) but I hope you think of it as an addition hehe.
> 
> The two settings here and next chapter are quite different in terms of tone haha but I'm trying my best to give you guys some comedy to balance out the drama. Please leave a review or even just a kudos if you enjoyed <3 (if you feel like it!)

Dot was really hoping this would be the last time she would have to explain the situation to someone. Not only did she feel super uncomfortable letting so many people know her brothers were in danger, it was also frankly just draining for her. Luckily, Brain was the easiest person yet to tell the tale to, only nodding and asking a few questions here and there where appropriate. Pinky had joined nearby at some point, looking a little sullen at first that Dot’s focus wasn’t on him and his game, but becoming eerily quiet when he realized how serious the situation was.

“...and then Bugs explained to me the logo on the matchbook probably belonged to The Henchman League, real dumb name if you ask me, and that you might know something about it. So...here I am.”

Brain appeared a bit nervous at the mention of the League, which was a very unusual sight unless the mouse was in imminent danger. He gazed at Dot seriously before responding.

“If the League is involved, I’m afraid the situation really is precarious. Bugs is correct; the organization is extremely discreet and for good reason. They’re only involved in the most sinister and dangerous plots that come to be. One has to pay good money if they want to procure their agents.”

Dot nodded grimly. “I figured as much...especially with the weapon they seem to have.”

Brain sighed. “Indeed. I didn’t know about its origin, but I had found out not too long before joining the cast of Animaniacs that they had something of the sort in their possession. I ceased any limited contact I had immediately afterwards.”

Dot smiled a bit at this; it was always nice to see that Brain truly wasn’t as evil as he made himself out to be. What made it more obvious was the concerned stare he was giving the girl; for some reason even though most people like Brain found them unbearable, he always seemed to tolerate them. He sighed, before speaking.

“If it wasn’t for Wakko’s strange food-based companionship with Pinky, we would have never even gotten an audition. Most likely the two of us would still be simple lab mice with big dreams.”

Dot gazed at the rat with a mixture of surprise and hope. “Are you saying...you’re going to help me?”

Brain sighed once again, rubbing his temples. “Although I am almost positive I will regret it yes, I am offering my assistance.”

Dot couldn’t help but envelop Brain in a much too tight hug, practically squeezing the eyes out of the poot little mice’s body like a squeaky toy. After a few gasps of protests, Dot let go; an apologetic look on her face as she set her friend back down on the ground. While Brain was taking a few seconds to catch his breath, Pinky piped up for the first time since Dot had entered the room.

“Yakko and Wakko are good people...Dot you’re good people! How could this happen?” Pinky cried out, almost immediately regretting his outburst a second later. He looked into his lap shamefully while gripping onto his tail. Dot had never seen the usually gleeful, tiny toon so sad and upset. She scooted over slightly so she could be sitting next to him, running a finger through his head comfortingly.

“It took me a while to accept too, Pinky. But I learned a long time ago after being trapped in a water tower for fifty plus years that some people are not in fact good. And those bad people will hesitate at nothing to get what they want, even if it means hurting those who don’t deserve it along the way.”

Pinky looked up at his companion with tears in his eyes, only wanting to cry more when he saw the unfamiliar look of sad acceptance on her countenance. The little mouse was at a loss for words.

“Pinky.” Brain spoke up gently, voice a little hoarse from his near-death strangulation via hug. “If you would like to discuss this after...I will be here. But right now, we should focus on what we can do to help our companion.”

Pinky peered at his best friend and nodded, wiping away his tears as best he could and leaning into Dot’s side. Dot pat the smaller toon’s back a couple times comfortingly before focusing back on the toon she came here for.

“Do you know of a way we can get into their offices and find out more information? You used to be a villain; maybe you can convince them you’re looking to hire for a new gig?”

Brain shook his head. “No, unfortunately that would not work. I’ve been ostracized from the toon villain community ever since I signed the contract to our show. I would simply be kicked out or potentially worse.”

Dot nodded sadly; she should have expected it wouldn’t be that easy.

“However,” Brain spoke back up, Dot refocusing on the other with anticipation. “I do believe I know of a way we can break in. I never enter a facility without looking for potential alternative entrance or exit routes, after all. Plus, I did successfully break into the NSA recently.”

“Wasn’t that just for a Pinky and the Brian segment?” Dot asked with a smirk. Brain rolled his eyes.

“Oh please. I just simply let the camera crew follow me on my genius expedition that would have worked perfectly if not for...never mind.” The genius shook his head, not really wanting to lament another unsuccessful plot. “The point is I know the ins and outs of their hideout and should be able to successfully sneak us in, grab the necessary information off their hard drives, and get us out. It will just take a few days for me to gather the materials and create the necessary tools for our excursion.”

Dot groaned. “A few days? The trial starts in just 4! And I have a bad feeling it won’t last very long.” Norita had warned her the day after their meeting of the upcoming hearing, and Dot’s previous conversation with Bugs did not make her feel all too positive for the outcome. Which was ironic considering the Warners had always dreamed of coming into such power and fortune. But Dot would give up every possession she owned to keep her brothers out of danger.

Brain sighed. “That is certainly unfortunate...I will try my best to work as quickly as I can, but I will most likely need at least 2 days. Otherwise the plan is doomed to fail.”

Dot bit her lip nervously before exhaling herself. “I understand. I really do appreciate everything you’re doing for us Brain...really.”

“Don’t worry, Dot.” Pinky piped up with the most determined expression Dot had ever seen on her small friend before. “We’ll help you rescue Yakko and Wakko!”

Brain even gave the girl a rare sympathetic smile. “Between my genius, your strength and stature, and Pinky’s...well I’m sure the two of us should be more than enough.”

Dot smiled in thanks before her expression quickly changing to excitement, recalling they had an additional hand. “Almost forgot! I’m sure I can convince Scratchy to join us on this; he can be out getaway driver!”

Brain appeared confused. “Dr. Scratchansniff...a getaway driver?”

Dot chuckled confidently. “You haven’t seen the way that man swerves through traffic on the 405. I’d trust him over Lightning McQueen any day!”

* * *

Yakko had gotten used to telling when it was almost time to see Wakko by the way the rays of sunshine shifted on the concrete. He knew by the position they were in and their color when it was almost time for him to visit; it tended to be late afternoon around sunset. But when that time rolled around today, he was surprised, and enraged, to see not his brother but no one other than Stan Warner.

Stan just chuckled when he saw his captor’s irate face, quite pleased that his presence made the brat so furious. Although he much preferred terrified.

“What, not happy to see me?” The monochrome toon questioned, laden with fake innocence.

“Where’s Wakko?” Yakko spat out with the toughest glare he could muster, although it wasn’t all that threatening considering the bound position he was in. Stan walked in at that moment after Mike had unlocked the door, the weasel shaking his head in warning not to piss off the boss. Yakko couldn’t bring himself to care; any sense of self-preservation he had was pretty much gone after barely being able to take care of his injured brother for a week now.

“Relax he’s fine, I think Joey and Vito are keeping him company right about now. Ain’t that right, Saul?” Stan asked his green-clad guard, pulling up the same stool he had kicked into the corner a couple days ago. Saul snickered from his position right next to his employer.

“Oh yeah, and you know just how _hospitable_ Vito is.”

Yakko could tell a threat when he heard one, but this only angered him more. He was tired of his sib being used against him like this, tired of not being able to do anything to stop it!

“I’ve met a lot of sickos in my life, but you have to take the cake. He’s just a kid!” Yakko shot at Stan, the other snorting sarcastically in response.

“Please. I know the 2 of you might look like kids, but after 90 years of existence are you really going to play up that innocent act?”

Yakko was fuming. “You’re a real dolt you know that? Sure, we might be wiser and more mature then a human kid our age, but that doesn’t mean we’re Chuck Norris here! Even an adult could barely handle being starved and threatened 24/7.”

Stan just shrugged. “I was starved for 90 years; locked away and never taught any of the things a toon should know. It’s only fitting the 2 of you experience a little of what I went through.”

Yakko struggled against his binds; he’d never wanted to whack another toon into next week so bad. “Why do we deserve to be punished because of some mistake the founders made before we were even created?”

Stan stood up at this, features painted in rage as he leaned in as close as can be to Yakko’s face. “Because they cared about you. And they threw me in storage like some useless antique!” 

Stan’s outburst left the building in complete silence, the sound of evening birds the only noise filling up the uncomfortable atmosphere. Stan himself plopped back down on the stool, straightening his tie as he attempted to calm back down.

“Let’s get back on track, shall we? The trial is in just a few days. I have a feeling there will be just a few sessions; the whole shebang should be wrapped up in less than a week. You just sit there quietly and politely, only answering questions when needed, and everything should be hotsy-totsy. Understand?”

Yakko stayed defiantly silent, not wanting any part in this scheme that would ruin the company and their own lives. This of course did not please Stan, who for the first time ever actually pulled out the Dip gun he kept inside his jacket, pressing it painfully deep into Yakko’s shoulder. Yakko’s lip wobbled at both the pain and the even bigger threat the gun posed if Stan pulled the trigger.

“Maybe it’s time you learned exactly the kind of position you’re in.”

But before Stan could go further, Mike’s voice sprung up.

“Hey boss, just got a message from Joey. Said some idiot is snooping around outside again.”

Stan made a noise of discontentment, pulling the gun away from Yakko’s shoulder and back into this pocket. “Why do I have to do everything around here?” He asked, scratching the seat along the floor as he quickly got up and made his way to the cell door. Before he left though he turned back around to face Yakko, who definitely appeared shaken up at how close he was to getting maimed.

“Behave yourself kid. If you know what’s good for you and your brother.”

With that, Stan hastily made his leave, ushering Saul to follow him. Which left Mike and Yakko alone. The weasel sighed at the captive, knocking a knuckle against one of the bars in frustration.

“How is it that you won’t shut up when you’re supposed to be silent, but you act like a mute when you’re supposed to be speaking?” Mike whispered in a hushed yet firm voice.

Yakko just shrugged in response, not really in the mood for conversation after the experience he just had. Mike shook his head, gripping onto one of the bars. It was quiet for a moment, besides the sound of the door to the warehouse slamming shut, before Mike spoke up again.

“...You really do remind me of him.”

Yakko looked up at his friendly captor, the weasel’s beady eyes staring at him almost longingly. He really wanted to be alone right now, but the eldest Warner knew this might be his only chance to hear this story. “Who?”

Mike sighed, ripping his gaze away from the other almost painfully.

“My son, Michael Jr. We always called him Mikey.”

Shock crossed Yakko’s face, his mouth dropping open slightly. This toon, this actual _murderer_ , had a child?

“I know you’re probably surprised.” Mike spoke up, still unable to face Yakko. “But it’s the truth. It’s why I never take on anything involving kids; I could never imagine hurting someone’s child.”

“...But you had no choice this time?” Yakko questioned, putting the pieces together. Mike finally looked back at him and nodded; a pained expression lining his features. It was the most emotion Yakko had ever seen the toon share.

“I messed up my last gig; almost ruined things for that client. It turned out alright, but it was either take this job or lose my whole career. And probably more.”

Yakko shuddered, knowing what that meant considering the weapon these people seemed to have access to. He knew what he wanted to ask next, but felt guilty bringing it up. It was almost funny that he could feel such an emotion towards one of his kidnappers. But the tally was just getting higher and higher for the amount of times Mike had saved or helped him and Wakko. Still, he needed to know.

“What happened to him?” Yakko questioned gently, carefully observing Mike’s reaction. The weasel exhaled, letting go of the bar he was holding onto and crossing his arms defensively.

“I don’t know. The kid was a real brat; we fought constantly as I tried to steer him away from this path. But one day he just ran away, saying he was off to join a gang far away from here. That was about 5 years ago.”

Yakko didn’t know what to say, just opting for a quiet “I’m sorry” after a few moments.

“Don’t be. It’s my own fault; didn’t exactly set the best example.” Mike paused, expression shifting to a more serious one. Almost fatherly. “Just please, listen to the boss. I’m not the biggest fan of him either, of any of these idiots. But there’s only so much I can do to help. Don’t make things any worse for yourself.”

Yakko seemed like he was about to protest, so Mike quickly cut him off.

“If not for yourself then for your brother. It’s clear the kid’s already been through enough already, do you really want him worried about you on top of all this?”

Yakko looked away guiltily. The weasel was right; being defiant was getting him nowhere. In fact, the only thing that seemed to have been helping them was showing some manners and vulnerability to the captor in front of him. His best bet was to just stick with things for now and really focus on convincing Mike to help them further. That was the only feasible way out, unless Dot figured something out in the meantime. Which he really prayed she didn’t and that Scratchy kept her safe and away from all this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy more intense tonal shifts haha. Also a new POV? 👁️👁️ I wonder who it's gonna be...
> 
> Lot's off stuff to see here building up to the break in next chapter! That most likely won't be up until Wednesday but it's definitely a fun one. Let me know your thoughts if you'd like, as always I appreciate all the reviews greatly!! 💖

The 2 days Dot was waiting gave her a lot of time to think. Probably way more than she needed.

Of course, she worried about her brothers; she wished she could barge into wherever they were being held and impale all their captors with arrows. Arrows that were on fire. Particularly the man she saw outside of Norita’s office. Dot could tell any sense of empathy he seemed to have died a long time ago.

But mostly she thought about how to approach Scratchy about helping them with the plan. Dot was confident the doctor would assist if she asked, but man that concerned mother look he would give her was a real guilt-tripper. It was truly sweet how paternal the man had acted towards her ever since this whole ordeal had started, but more than anything she just wanted his support and assistance where she needed it.

Currently Scratchansniff was between appointments. He had been trying to cram everything into the earlier part of the day so he could be with her in the afternoon, but unfortunately he was pretty backed up after taking a few days off. Dot didn’t mind too much really; she had been spending a lot of her time bothering Brain and playing with Pinky to distract herself. But she came back a bit early today to talk to the man before returning to ACME labs that night.

Getting up from her usual position on his couch, Dot tip-toed up to the doctor, currently seated at his desk chair. Containing her giggles, she quickly threw her arms around the other’s head, covering his eyes.

“Guess who~?” Dot asked in a sing-song voice, hearing the elder chuckle before pushing down her hands and swiveling around in his chair. Ah there it was, that fatherly look Dot was slowly getting used to from the man.

“Yes, Dot?” He asked simply, not a hint of annoyance in his voice. A week ago, the doctor would have probably smacked her hands away and turned around fuming. But I guess nothing brings 2 people closer together than a kidnapping.

“What, no _leave me alone child I’m busy!_ ” Dot asked jokingly, surprised to see Scratchansniff frown guiltily in response. She was trying to lighten the mood before her request, not just make things more tense! “Scratchy, I was just joking; why do you look like you were just forced to burn all my _Tiger Beats_?”

Scratchansniff looked into his lap, wringing his hands together. “Maybe if I had not neglected the 3 of you before this would have never happened...”

Dot just couldn’t take it anymore; she gripped the man’s shoulders firmly and before he could say anything, she was shaking him like a human-sized maraca. After a few seconds Scrtachansniff’s usual temper came out; he grabbed both of her arms and pushed her away, face reddened in anger. When he realized what he had just done, his expression immediately shifted back to guilt. Before he could voice his concerns once again, Dot spoke up.

“Now that’s the Scratchansniff I know! We annoy him half to death, he pushes us away or yells; sometimes both!” Dot smiled while saying all this, Scratchy looking absolutely horrified.

“But that is wrong! I should have never treated you children like that!”

Dot’s smile didn’t waver. “Well...maybe just a little. I think we deserved a break every now and again and I’m pretty sure Wakko really did want those hugs and kisses he asked from you. But we did kinda tear you to pieces and ruin your life every session. I think you deserved to get a bit mad at us.”

The psychyatrist seemed to be picking up on the Warner’s habit of biting their lips when uncomfortable, struggling not to tear his vision away from Dot. “Still...the 3 of you are just children.”

Dot sighed, grabbing the other’s hand gently. “Look, I appreciate everything you’ve been doing for me. Really. But I just need you as a friend right now; a supportive super cool friend who just so happens to have a drivers license.”

Scratchy raised his eyebrow at the last comment, but Dot continued on.

“The point is, if you really want to be our wacky uncle after all this, I might consider the idea.” Dot said the last bit jokingly, although she made it obvious through her expression she was half serious. “Until this is over though, can you please put your concerned-slash-guilty parent feelings in your back pocket and help me out when I need it?”

Scratchansniff squeezed her hand once she was finished, looking right into her eyes. “Of course, my dear. I am sorry. I have been trying my best to balance both protecting you and not overstepping your boundaries, but I know I have failed the second part a few times. From now on I will be careful not to do so and help wherever I am needed.”

Dot gave him an appreciative look before her expression turned sillier, smile morphing to her usual mischievous smirk. “Now that we got that all settled, I have a question for you Doctor Scratchansniff, Ph.D.: have you ever transported heroes on a high-speed chase from dastardly villains?”

“...Excuse me?”

* * *

Later that evening, after Dot had convinced her companion that after observing his unorthodox driving skills, he was just the getaway driver they were looking for, the two arrived at Pinky and the Brain’s home. Otto was surprised the duo lived in the labs they shot their show in, but he supposed after finding out the Warners actually resided in the water tower this shouldn’t be all too shocking.

Pinky excitedly answered the door before the doorbell had even stopped ringing, which Dot kind of expected considering she noticed him watching them walk up through the window.

“Dr. Scratchansniff! I haven’t seen you since those years of rigorous psychotherapy between the original run and the reboot!”

Scratchy cleared his throat. “Ah yes...still with Brain I see?”

Pinky giggled. “Of course! I don’t think a couple sessions can explain just how beautifully complex yet loving our relationship is.”

“Pinky, we had over 300 sessions.”

“Like I said, a couple sessions just aren’t enough, NARF!”

Scratchansniff turned to Dot who just shrugged, never really understanding how the duo worked either but just having accepted it long ago. Pinky quickly ushered them inside, leading the two guests to the actual lab part of the lab where things were unusually messy. Brain always liked to keep his workplace neat, so to see tools and supplies scattered about was quite a sight.

The smaller rat quickly noticed the two’s presence, turning off the blowtorch he was working with and lifting up his face shield. “Ah, Dot, I was wondering when you would return. And I see you brought company.”

Brain couldn’t help but scowl at the doctor, not the biggest fan after the many years of Scratchansniff attempting to force him into therapy and almost successfully turning his closest companion (and possibly more) against him. Otto held his gaze though, not in the least threatened by the little rodent who just seemed to cause trouble for those around him.

Dot sighed, placing herself physically between the two. “Look if I’m going to have to play referee, I at least expect compensation. Can we please all just try to get along until my sibs aren’t being held by some madman?”

The two backed down after this, knowing the Warner was right. Their spat could be resolved verbally or physically (most likely both) after all this was over. Brain coughed lightly to gain everyone’s attention once again.

“Right, well let’s get to it. I’ve been working day and night to complete the necessary equipment for our little escapade, but I believe I should have most things we need. Although how well they’ll work in the field remains to be seen.” Brain spoke as he guided the two along with Pinky to a table set up with a few small gadgets, knocking aside any stray parts that remained. He picked up what appeared to be a small laser pointer and Dot simpered at the sight.

“What, are the guards at the League all cats in desperate need for playtime?”

Brain pinched his lips before pointing the device at a mirror on the opposite wall. Holding the button down, the tiny laser sprang to life, cutting a searing hole right into the glass. Dot’s face was aglow with excitement as she clapped a few times.

“Oooo a cat toy with consequences, love it!”

Brain smiled proudly before setting down the object, moving onto what looked like an airhorn right next to it. Dot eyed the item suspiciously. 

“Uh, doesn’t that sort of defeat the purpose of sneaking in?”

Brain rolled his eyes. “You should know by now Warner female that most of my devices are not what they appear. This converted airhorn sprays a substance that puts the victim to sleep instantly. Observe.” Brain zeroed in on Pinky, moving so he was directly in front of the taller rat. “Pinky, if you would be so kind?”

Pinky giggled, tongue hanging out in the spirit of his missing friend. “Aw Brain! You know I love perfume.” Pinky offered, twirling his tail.

Figuring that was all the permission he needed, Brain sprayed the contents right into his companion’s face, Pinky almost instantly falling backwards sound asleep into Dot’s awaiting hands. She lightly poked the dozing toon once to check but he didn’t stir, if anything he just snored louder.

“Cool!”

Brain smirked haughtily. “Yes, I suppose it is rather ‘cool’ isn’t it? Although there is a downside. I didn’t have enough time to perfect the formula, so it only lasts about 10 minutes. Once we spray someone, we’re on a time crunch to get in and out before they awaken.”

Dot nodded; it was understandable considering how little time he had to work on preparations. Looking back down at the table Dot noticed a few more items Brain hadn’t gone over yet.

“So, what’s next on the list, Q?”

Brain rubbed his chin, picking up the next item which seemed to be some goggles straight out of a Spy Kids movie. Dot plucked them out of his hand and quickly put them on, noticing not much of a change between her vision through the lenses and through her eyes.

“...huh. Well I guess not everyone can be a winner.”

Brain just simply clapped in response, turning all the lights in the lab off. As the sun was just about to set outside, the room became quite dark. But Dot could still see her friends relatively clearly, although a green hue overtook her vision. She laughed realizing what they were.

“Neat! How’d you make these?”

Brain hopped up and took the device back, not really trusting the kid not to damage the tool. “Amazon. Night vision goggles are rather common in the 21st century. I only have one pair though and not enough funds to order a replacement via drone so be careful.”

Setting the goggles back down carefully, Brain picked up the last item; what appeared to be some ordinary rope. But it stuck out like a sore thumb from the other items for one reason; it wasn’t animated. As if he could predict Dot’s sly comment, Brain stuck a finger over the girl's lips so he could finally explain without commentary.

“As we’re running low on time, I’ll just get right into it; this isn’t ordinary rope. It is toon-proof rope. Much stronger than any rope we have and almost impervious to breaking. I’ve had this in storage for many years from...previous events” Brain coughed, not really wanting to go into his old villainous lifestyle. “Regardless it will come in handy for our break in. Everything else you see on the table is pretty standard issue for escapades such as this.”

As Dot excitedly sang Brain’s praises, Scratchansniff looked over their list of tools, actually quite impressed with everything the mouse had thrown together in a short amount of time. By no means was he a fan of the other, but clearly the tiny toon had put a lot of effort into helping the Warners, and for that he had to give credit. Which he proceeded to do with a respectful nod, Brain reciprocating the gesture politely.

There was only one question left to ask.

“So, when do we leave?”

* * *

Mike swore to himself he wouldn’t get involved.

This was supposed to be just like every other job; go in, do your duty, get paid, and get out. But he knew he was being tested.

After that woman’s kid sister showed up on his last gig he went soft, and that had been his downfall. He wasn’t expecting the girl to pack such a wallop, and with the cell door open it didn’t take too much for the bouncy young toon to escape. Luckily, there were guards outside the building who caught her not too far away and the plan went as intended. The ransom was paid, and the sisters eventually went home.

Mike was punished for his mistakes though, a punishment one doesn’t so easily forget. Beaten half to death and stabbed quite a few times with Vito’s Dip knife, it had taken months for him to recover. The beating had of course faded relatively quickly, but the Dip...that stuck. His chest was littered in scars from the incident.

So, when he was assigned to this job that specifically involved kids, it was obvious the Henchman League was trying to test his loyalty. Mike had reminded himself of this fact constantly, if he screwed this one up it was game over. The League barely gave second chances, let alone third. But when he saw just how poorly the two young toons were being treated, and their spirits breaking more and more each day, he just couldn’t help it. Besides, if he was careful and still presented himself as a threat, no harm no foul right? No escape, no execution.

Mike quickly shoved his briefcase into his locker, taking out anything he might need for his guard duty. The knife was a must, but it was mostly for show. The blade was dull, and he didn’t have access to any Dip like the higher-ranking weasels and high paying clients. He shoved it in his jacket pocket anyway so the kids wouldn’t get any escape ideas.

Next was the ink salve he had, leftover from his own injuries. The weasel couldn’t believe he was actually treating the younger prisoner’s wounds, but he tried to convince himself it was best for the plan anyway. They needed the kid alive after all to ensure Yakko went through with the trial and signing over of the company.

Before he shut the door, Mike took a look at the keychain he had hanging in his locker. He grasped it lightly as he let the memories fade in of his last vacation with his son, a road trip to San Francisco. The rusty Fisherman’s Wharf souvenir hung their limply, swinging just slightly at the touch. He slammed the locker shut after that, getting into work mode.

Exiting the room, Mike could hear some laughing coming from the boss’ office at the end of the hall. It was impossible to ignore their obnoxiously loud conversation as he headed towards the stairs that lead to the long underground passageway that connected to the warehouse.

“His cries are so pathetic! Studio toons really are a pampered bunch, aren’t they?”

Mike wished he could tape his ears shut; not only was Vito’s voice as grating as nails on a chalkboard, his hankering for cruelty towards those most vulnerable was just despicable. Mike had killed before sure, had killed people who definitely didn’t deserve it and probably should be in jail for life, but never anyone who wasn’t at least a bit dirty and certainly never young ones. The laughs continued on after Vito’s comment, but died down after the pink-clad weasel made an annoyed “tch” noise.

“The stupid kid is getting better though. I think his brother must have noticed his wound was turning sour and tore off a piece of his pants to cover it. I think he’s healing.”

Mike frowned at this comment, hiding behind the perpendicular hall in the center of the building. Why was Vito acting like Wakko healing was throwing a wrench in their plans? He didn’t want to listen on, but he knew he would regret it if he didn’t.

He heard the distinct sound of a lighter being flicked on and a bit of silence as whoever was taking the smoke commanded the room. _‘Must be the boss’._

“Don’t worry about it gentleman, it’s not a problem. I’ve already arranged for how we’re going to handle our distinguished guest’s mysterious disappearance after this all ends. I’m sure I can work his brother into that scheme as well.”

Mike’s heart stopped.

His colleague’s laughs seem to fade into an eerie drone as he gripped the sides of his head, realization sinking in. They were going to kill them. They were going to murder those kids.

Mike breathed slowly and shakily, trying his best to offset the panic attack that threatened to take over. Any worries about getting too close, about how helping would affect him, were gone instantaneously. He could not...he would not let them get away with this. The line was drawn, and he was running right over it.

As calmly as he possibly could (he shoved his hands in his pockets to hide the non-stop trembling), Mike slowly and quietly made his way to the end of the hall, making sure to appear calm and nonchalant as he walked by the Boss’ office. The monochrome toon and his 2 weasel guests didn’t seem to even notice his presence, too busy laughing gleefully about their upcoming plot.

As soon as he made his way into the stairwell, Mike started running down the tunnel, trying to reach the other end as quickly as he could. If he wanted to save Yakko and Wakko, he had to find out quickly just what kind of allies the two might have on the outside.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! This is probably going to be the trend with the remaining chapters; most of them are just going to require more time besides a few here and there. Because of this I will try to keep on my current update schedule but I apologize in advance if I fall a day or so behind!
> 
> I really appreciate all the wonderful responses I got on the last chapter! Things are going to get darker from here on out I will warn. Still some comedy mixed in but the situation is getting more serious. 
> 
> Thank you all so much as usual for reading! Can't wait to read your reviews for this one, it's quite fun!

Dot’s heart was beating a million miles an hour as Scratchansniff drove them through the underbelly of Toon Town. She had never been here before; the trio only really left the lot for on location shoots. It was in no way a happy place. It seemed like most of the population were villains or those who had taken on villainy, but there were also clearly some down-on-their-luck toons who just couldn’t get work anymore. Drawn in abstract or outdates styles; old or too weird.

“Here is good.” Dot heard Brain say, the car jerkingly pulling up to a small alleyway between what appeared to be 2 apartment buildings, knocking over a couple trash cans along the way. She looked in the backseat at her 2 tiny companions.

“Is this it?”

Brain shook his head. “No, it’s about a block away from here but it’s best to avoid as much suspicion as possible. Here.” The mouse pulled out a cell phone from the backpack of gear he had sitting next to him, handing it to Dot. “It’ll be much quicker for you to dial than us. Additionally, you should share numbers with this insult to a doctorate.”

Scratchansniff snarled at the comment, tightly pursing his lips to avoid an outburst of anger. He grabbed the phone out of Dot’s hands, putting a reminder in the notes section to ‘kill that rodent later’.

After the numbers had been exchanged, Pinky, Brain, and Dot exited the car, Dot reminding Scratchy to keep the phone on loud and the car running in case they needed a quick exit. Brain led the group, quietly scurrying across the ground on the silent sidewalk, to their destination. The Warner sister could hear Pinky grunting behind her, but noticed the sounds were getting further and further away with every couple of steps. Turning around, she saw her small companion struggling to drag along the large backpack containing everything needed for the mission. She rolled her eyes and jogged back to him, flinging the bag over her back and picking up and placing Pinky on her shoulder. Her friend made a cute noise of contentment, holding onto Dot’s neck gently for support.

It wasn’t too hard to catch up with Brain as he had stopped near the end of the sidewalk, looking up at what appeared to be a relatively large home for this area across the street. As grand in size as it was although, the place was still as dilapidated as the rest of its surroundings.

“What, does your old flame live here?” Dot asked, making a kissy face. Brain turned beet red, making Pinky and Dot both giggle.

“No, you imbecile!” Brain hissed as quietly as he could. “This is the entrance to the Henchman League.” Brain pointed up and Dot spotted what he was referring to: 3 small cameras appeared to be scanning the area positioned where the first floor seemed to end. If you hadn’t been looking for them, you wouldn’t have noticed; the home blended scarily well into the neighborhood.

“So, I’m assuming this is not the route we’re taking?” Dot asked with a frown.

“Yes, best to stay as far away from the entrance as we can. From what I can see these camera models appear to be outdated, so from where we are, they wouldn’t pick up on our identities. Follow me.” Brain led them on an alternative, back path that eventually had them at the other side of the building. No cameras in site, but no doors as well and only one lone window on the third floor. A very thin window.

“...That’s our in?” Dot asked suspiciously. Brain nodded seriously.

“Yes. It should fit Pinky and I just fine. You however...” Brain looked back at her with a grin she knew meant trouble. Oh boy.

“Alright you washed up fiend what’s the catch?” Dot asked crossing her arms. Brain’s evil chuckle was not exactly reassuring.

“Well you always have a mallet on hand, right? I’m just proposing that you utilize it to flatten yourself thin so you can slip right through.” Brain spoke his idea like it was the obvious solution, but his devious little smirk gave away just how much he would be looking forward to this. Dot glared at him.

“Is this really the only option available? Can’t Pinky just dress up in a saucy little number and flirt with a guard?”

Pinky appeared disappointed. “Aw Brain! I could have brought out that new evening gown you bought me!”

Brain turned red as a tomato. “No, you fool, remember we’re not supposed to be drawing attention to ourself!”

Dot placed her hands on her hips, not exactly happy about the plan but not really wanting to waste more time with her friends’ lovers quarrel. “Alright, I’ll do it. For Yakko and Wakko. Now can we get a move on already?”

Brain nodded, directing Pinky to get the rope and laser pointer out of the backpack Dot had on, which he did by literally diving into the bag from his position on her shoulder. He emerged just a few seconds later with a goofy smile, the toon-proof rope and laser in hand. The taller mouse threw the items down to his smaller companion, who made quick work of tying the line into an expertly secure knot. It did take a few attempts, but eventually Brain was able to hook the rope onto an old antenna that remained on the roof.

After giving the strand a few tugs to check security, Brain gave Dot a thumbs up, starting on his own to climb up the line. Pinky scurried along right after, eventually running right over Brain (much to his annoyance). Both mice were able to make it to the window fairly quickly.

Dot watched as Brain cut a small hole into the window with the laser, pushing the loose piece of glass gently into the building before making his way inside with Pinky following. Just moments later the thin window opened, Brain urging with his arm for Dot to make her way up now.

Dot bit her lip before rubbing her hands together and gripping the rope, figuring there was no point in delaying it. She slowly made her way up to the window, her larger body not really made for this unlike her mousey companions. It was a bit of a challenge, and her hands were red and ached, but eventually she reached the window. Unfortunately, as expected, it was much too small to fit her form. Brain snickered as he knew what was coming up next, Dot giving him an annoyed glower.

After brooding internally about what she was about to do, Dot produced the mallet out of thin air, wincing in anticipation. She proceeded to whack herself as hard as she could, her rat friends quickly reaching out to grab her now flattened ears as she lost her grip from the impact. The smack made her delirious but also lighter with her now paper-thin body, making it a lot easier for Pinky and Brain to pull her into the empty, dark office.

The office appeared to have been unused for a long time, relatively bare besides a few paper-filled boxes some stupid intern had decided to hide inside instead of properly filing away. No computer in sight, which unfortunately meant the trio would have to venture out to find one that would hold the information they needed. Pinky and Brain sat in silence for a few minutes waiting for Dot to recover, the taller rat humming the _Mission Impossible_ theme repeatedly, much to Brain’s irritation.

Finally, Dot’s body popped back to normal, the girl blinking a few times as her swirly eyes started to fade to their usual two dots. The Warner sister rubbed her head and groaned as she sat up, Brain sighing in relief.

“Oh, thank God. I don’t think I could have stood Pinky’s musical stylings much longer.”

“Glad to see you were so concerned.” Dot replied sarcastically, stumbling up from the ground.

“Where to now, Brain?” Pinky questioned much too loudly, both his companions shoving a finger in front of his face and shushing him quietly. Pinky covered his mouth in embarrassment, squeaking out a quiet “sorry”.

“Now we must locate either a secretarial computer or one connected to the higher ups. These will contain all the data for current and past jobs.” Brain whispered. “There is a night staff, but most employees have returned home for the day. I believe one of the executive’s offices will be our best bet.”

His companions shook their heads in agreement, making their way quietly to the door. Dot was the one to open it, very slowly and just a crack. One by one three pairs of eyes peered out, looking left and right for any security. For now the coast seemed clear, Brain ushering the two out to the left side of the hall as they began their walk. The interior of the building seemed to have not been remodeled since the 40s; the walls an interesting shade of faded green and all furniture either wooden or metal. They appeared to be down a relatively secluded back hall filled with just private offices.

Eventually the trio reached the end of the hall, Brain rounding the corner before quickly returning back, pushing his companions against the wall. He made an annoyed quiet noise. “The main room is over there, positively crawling with security. Let’s return to the offices we just passed, maybe one is of an executive assistant.”

The toons started making their way back the way they came, all 3 this time carefully observing the titles underneath each person’s name plate. Pinky, surprisingly, was the one who spotted what they were looking for, excitedly pointing at a nameplate that read _Aimee Brightower: Executive Assistant._ Dot and Brain both grinned, making their way carefully inside the office, Pinky following until he was stopped by his best friend at the door.

“Pinky, can I trust you to keep guard?” Brain asked seriously. He would have much rather trusted Dot with the duty but knew she would want to be next to him when they looked up the information on her brother’s whereabouts. Pinky nodded and saluted his friend.

“You can count on me captain!”

Brain sighed and patted Pinky on the shoulder, not expecting this to go all too well. He’d just have to work fast.

Dot meanwhile was already turning on the computer, the glow from it as well as what appeared to be some sort of ceiling star projector the only illumination in the room. By the time Brain got over, the company password notification had just come up. The two stared at the screen with two mirroring contemplative expressions, a hand on their chins.

“What about evil1234?” Dot asked. Brain rolled his eyes.

“There is absolutely no way but for your own entertainment I will try.” Brain entered the series of letters and numbers and as predicted a WRONG PASSWORD message came up. “See?”

“Try it again with a capital E.” Dot suggested. Brain raised an eyebrow but entered it again with the simple change anyway, willing to humor the girl one more time. His jaw practically dropped to the floor when the home screen popped up.

“How?” The genius asked, completely beside himself. Dot just shrugged.

“They may be evil but they’re still toons. It was obvious.”

Brain wanted to ask further but knew time was of the essence. Quickly he started working his way into the shared server, pulling up the projects folder that seemed to have all the gigs organized into months. Clicking the current month, he saw a list of around 10 different clients, but what really caught his and Dot’s attention was the one with the name _‘Stan Warner’_.

The two looked at each other with matching expressions of confusion.

“Do...do the 3 of you have another sibling?” Brain questioned. Dot immediately shook her head.

“No, I mean not from what I know. Even though I’m physically the youngest, my brothers and I were created the same day so I doubt they would know either.”

Although neither had ever heard of this man, they both had the same sinking suspicion he was behind all this. Clicking on the folder proved them right, with multiple files populating the space including individual photos of Yakko and Wakko, labeled as _‘Target A’_ and _‘Target B’_. Dot clenched her fists; the word ‘target’ being used to describe her sibs not sitting well with her.

“Dot, hand me the thumb drive I have inside the bag. We should download this folder post-haste.”

Dot shook her head to refocus, and made quick work rustling through the backpack to find the memory stick. Anger and revenge-fueled thoughts could wait. Once she handed it to him, Brain quickly inserted the drive into the computer’s USB outlet, watching the download closely. But almost as soon as the transfer had started, Pinky’s too loud voice rang in their ears.

“Hello friend!” Pinky said while waving to a figure outside the little crack in the door he was situated in.

“What are you doing here little mouse?” A gruff voice responded, the tone an obvious mockery of friendly. Dot and Brain stared at each other fearfully, Dot reaching through the bag once again to find a device to help.

Pinky seemed to suddenly remember what he was supposed to be doing, voice shrinking as the footsteps grew closer. “Uh....nothing?”

Right as the guard showed his ugly mug in the doorway, Dot spotted what she was looking for. Springing into action, she ran towards the entrance, jumping in the air as she sprayed the knock-out liquid right in the man’s shocked face. He wobbled for a few seconds before falling back with a thump in the hall, passed out.

“Well, that isn’t good...” Dot mused. Brain groaned, his suspicions about Pinky being the worst guard proving true. 

“Quick, drag the man inside. Although it won’t be long until the rest come looking.” Brain ordered while watching the download like a hawk. The League really needed to invest modern computers.

Dot put her arms underneath the toon’s shoulders and started pulling him in, Pinky trying his best to help by pulling on his collar but not really making much of a difference. The youngest Warner was stupidly strong for her stature, but even she struggled a bit with the bulky security. Still, after about a minute he was in.

Dot stared down at the passed-out man for a moment as Pinky scurried back to the door, finally getting a close look at one of their enemies. Judging by his attire, the toon human seemed to be a higher up guard if not their leader, adorned in a very official looking badge that read 'captain'. When her eyes scanned a bit down, she noticed something sticking out of his open jacket’s pocket. She carefully pulled out the item and realized it was apparently a water gun, but with a dirty looking liquid inside.

Dot’s eyes almost burst out of her head when she recognized what this most likely was. She checked to make sure Pinky and Brain were both distracted with their own tasks before quickly shoving the gun into the backpack she still had on. Dot didn’t know how the other two would react to her holding onto such a weapon, but she knew there was a possibility it might be necessary at some point.

“...Done.” Dot huffed once she completed her task, moving back to the door so she could keep guard this time along with Pinky. “What percentage are we at?”

“About 50.” Brain answered, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

“Seriously?” Dot whined quietly, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. She eyed the dozing guard worriedly, knowing they were now on a time crunch. The minutes seemed to pass like decades, but eventually the computer pinged.

“Download complete.” Brain announced, making quick work of unplugging the stick and placing it next to him for Dot to store in a minute. He quickly closed the files and shut down the computer, leaving no evidence behind. Dot ran over and picked up the USB along with Brain, much to his protest.

“Excuse me! I can run just as quickly as you, if not even more efficiently.” Brain argued, attempting to pull himself out of the girl’s hands. Dot grabbed an awaiting Pinky and speed-walked out the door before even bothering to answer.

“No time and I don’t want us to get separated in the resulting chaos.” The Warner sister replied swiftly, racking her brain trying to remember the door they came in from.

“You just walked by it, you nincompoop!” Brain seethed, Pinky’s mistake and being manhandled putting him in a sour mood. Dot immediately turned around and walked into the door the little mouse was wildly gesturing at, making sure to quietly close it behind her and lock it just in case some guards came after them.

As soon as Pinky and Brain were put down, the two scampered towards the window. “Contact Scratchansniff and tell him to meet us at this location immediately.” Brain dictated before sharing the intersecting streets with Dot. She proceeded to do just that while watching as Pinky and Brain struggled to grasp the rope hanging outside. Snorting at the sight, Dot sauntered over to the window and easily grabbed the rope, handing it to the two mice.

“Thank you!” Pinky whispered enthusiastically, finally remembering to use his inside voice. Dot smiled as she watched her friends make their way just a bit down the rope, waiting for her so they could drag her out once she flattened herself. But that look was quickly wiped off her face as she heard noises from the hall.

“We got a man down here!” A high-pitched female voice announced, more and more footsteps making their way into the hall. Dot slapped her face remembering in her haste she didn’t close the other office’s door. Realizing it was only a matter of time before their location was discovered, she quickly ran to the door to lock it before heading back to the window.

“Come on!” Brain hissed nervously, reaching out to grab Dot’s hand. Once Brain and Pinky had grasped two of her fingers, she pulled out her mallet and whacked herself in the head again without hesitation.

“I think I heard a noise in there!”

Brain heard the sounds of footsteps making their way towards the office and knew it was time to leave. He and Pinky dragged Dot’s body along with the backpack out the window as swiftly as possible, carefully making their way down the rope. Mid-way, the two mice heard the sounds of keys rustling and looked at each other fearfully, picking up their speed. Luckily that also was the moment Scratchansniff pulled up in his car, only knocking one trash can out of the way this time.

The doctor poked his head out the window, eyes bulging when he saw Dot’s state. “What happened to her?” He shot out angrily, while Brain and Pinky carried her flattened body to the backseat. At that moment, a multitude of guards poked their head out the window, shaking their fists.

“Hey!”

“No time!” Pinky answered, even he was realizing the danger they were in. The guards were beginning to attempt to make their way down the rope, although most were much larger than Dot, Pinky, and Brain and were definitely struggling. Scratchansniff quickly moved his head back within the car, at the ready. As soon as Dot was pushed in and Pinky and Brain were securely inside, the psychiatrist drove off, wheels screeching across the pavement as he clumsily made his way out of the alleyway and onto the road.

The guards watched as the car drove off into the night, one having just made it to the ground while the remaining two on the rope fell onto the pavement. They rubbed their heads as they stood next to the lieutenant, a dark grey wolf standing on two legs. He was acting leader at the captain was knocked out cold.

“Now what?” The high voice from earlier asked, an 80’s-styled teen bully with a high ponytail. The wolf shrugged at her.

“Now nothing. If they didn’t take anything physical, no one has to know they were here. We can repair the window whenever, no one goes in that office anyway.”

The teen smirked in agreement, nodding her head. The furry superior turned his head to the other toon with them, seemingly a Yogi Bear reject. “You make sure to get that rope out of here before the bosses return tomorrow morning.” He ordered before making his way back to the front entrance, mumbling about not getting paid enough for this as the girl skipped jovially behind him. The remaining guards at the window seemed satisfied with that as well, all making their way back to their duties.

As the bear toon watched the others walk away, he rubbed his chin, conflicted. Did he listen to his boss’ orders and just let it go? Or did he risk it all to get promoted, even with little proof?

* * *

When Mike made his way to his shift earlier than usual, Yakko knew something was up. The weasel hastily relieved the other two guards, assuring them Saul was on his way just a little behind per the norm. It wasn’t that Mike was usually late to his job, in fact he was scarily always exactly on time. Something the other weasels poked fun at constantly. So even being just a few minutes early was a clear indication to Yakko that something was off.

Yakko looked on as Mike carefully kept his eyes on the retreating weasels; his hands twitching ever so slightly as he seemed to be waiting for the other 2 guards to leave. As soon as the door to the warehouse was shut, Mike spun around. It was clear the man was worried as much as he tried to hide it.

“What’s going on?” Yakko asked simply, just wanting to get straight to the point. The weasel’s eyes widened slightly, seemingly surprised the eldest Warner could read him. Mike quickly shifted back to a neutral expression, but he couldn’t seem to control the trembling of his hands, moving them back into his pants pocket.

“What no one-liners today?” Mike countered. Yakko’s expression remained unchanging as he shrugged.

“Not really in the mood for any hahas after yesterday.”

Mike frowned. It was clear the kid’s spirit was breaking more and more each day and he couldn’t lie; it was getting to him. Especially now, after committing to doing everything he could to save his life.

“So why do you look like you’ve just seen Trump getting spray-tanned?” Yakko asked again, figuring maybe humor was what he needed to get the man to talk. Mike did seem to relax the tinniest bit after that, almost in relief. But he could tell something had really shaken the man and judging by the fact that he had come to see him before Saul arrived, it had to involve them.

“I... I want to help you and your brother.” Mike started, looking away from Yakko almost guiltily. Yakko himself was very surprised at this response, not expecting an offer like that.

“I mean you kind of have already, at least in comparison to our other lovely hosts. What exactly are you saying?”

Mike slowly moved his gaze back to the captive, observing him for a moment. There was a nearly faded bruise on his shoulder from his interaction with Stan yesterday and bags under his eyes that rivaled his brother’s. His fur was unkept and wily, and frankly, Yakko just looked horrible after the week of hell he’d been through. The scrawny, young toon might be a little smart aleck, but no child deserved to be treated like this. And Mike had been part of the reason why. He needed to face that head on by not letting things get worse.

“Who do you have on the outside who can help? Any tough connections who could maybe rescue the two of you if I gave them your location?”

Yakko’s jaw dropped. Was Mike, a relatively friendly weasel but still one of his captors nonetheless, really offering to risk his life like this for them? Sure, this had been the goal eventually, but he figured he’d have to spend weeks to months buttering the man up before he’d be able to get him and Wakko out of there.

“But...why?” Yakko whispered, truly not understanding how he got the other on his side to this level so fast.

“I just want to okay!” Mike shot back defensively with a hiss. Yakko knew the man was withholding something big from him, and even though he might be getting an opportunity out of this, he was terrified of the reason why. But Yakko was also smart enough to know not to look a gift horse in the mouth. The question was, what connections did he have?

The two looked at each other in silence for a moment, Yakko scanning through his brain the various people he would want to pass on this information to. But in the end, he knew there was one person who needed to know their situation. One person who could figure out a way to put together a rescue. He had connections sure, but no one really cared about them besides the three of them.

“We have a sister.”

Today truly was a day of shocking revelations it seemed, but this one practically knocked Mike back a few steps. Yakko and Wakko had a sister? Why was she not taken with them?

“It seems like Stan didn’t do as much research as he should have.” Yakko continued. “She isn’t mentioned in the will for most likely sexist reasons. He probably zeroed in on the two of us and didn’t even consider there was another Warner out there.”

Yakko’s explanation made sense, especially from what Mike knew about the boss. The man was quick to act without considering consequences, or potential issues that might come up. But was there really no one else he could turn to? He didn’t want to place another kid in danger.

“Are you sure the one you want me to tell is your sister? Isn’t she as young as the two of you?” Mike questioned hesitantly. Yakko chuckled sadly.

“She’s actually the youngest. But she’s also definitely the wittiest; if she was here, we might have been able to think of an escape plan on our own.” Yakko paused and breathed out in relief. “But of course, I’m glad she’s not.”

Another pause, Mike looking at Yakko expectantly for more of an answer. The younger clearly felt guilty for even considering getting his sister involved. Yakko was wearing his emotions on his sleeve more and more around the weasel. Eventually he took a deep breath before continuing.

“I don’t like the idea of Dot having this info either. I know how she is; just like me and Wakko she’d do anything for one of us, even if that meant putting herself in danger. But when Stan and I went to the studio the other day I saw her...and she clearly already knows some things.” Yakko chuckled sadly. “I’m almost 100% sure she already has been risking herself to find out clues.”

Mike moved his hands behind his back, wringing them together nervously out of sight. If this Warner sister was anything like the two boys he had come to know, he was sure Yakko was telling the truth. “So, do you think by sending a direct message to her telling her to gather others to help the two of you she’d follow your wishes?”

Yakko smiled sadly and exhaled, shaking his head. “Dot isn’t always one to listen to her big brother, but I hope this time she will.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter. I took a few weeks off from my projects to just focus on my mental health as things took a nosedive for a while. But I'm back now, and will be completing this within the next 1-2 months! I think to make things easier on me I will move to once a week updates, but the next chapter is halfway written and I'll update more often if I get ahead.
> 
> Again, I apologize for disappearing after you all were used to my update schedule and I really hope you enjoy this chapter ;v; I don't think it's one of my best but it's definitely moving the plot along for some more action in the next 2! Please let me know what you think if you'd like, your comments have always motivated me and I'm so grateful to all of my readers ;v;

After the events of yesterday evening, the quartet had decided to spend the night at Scratchy’s office to recover before sifting through the new information bright and early the next morning. Usually Dot would have argued against this short wait, but by the time they got back it was already almost 2 AM and she crashed pretty much the second she hit the couch.

Scratchansniff had reprimanded the two mice on the way home for allowing his charge to end up in her flattened state, but when she popped back to normal only a few minutes into the drive, he left it. It had been a long day for everyone involved and although the end result was a bit messy, at least they got the information they needed.

...Sort of.

When the drive was plugged in the next day there was indeed a lot of good information. The henchmen assigned to the case along with their ID badges (apparently all were weasels), basic info on what would be required, and the mission agenda. There were also multiple locations listed with “assignments TBD”. Meaning Dot and her friends had absolutely no idea where her sibs were being kept.

There were other pieces of information missing too. Noticeably, no mention as to where or how they were going to return Yakko and Wakko after control of the company was forcibly signed over to Stan Warner. Speaking of which, there was not much info to speak of on the man. It made sense; he was their client after all, so of course the Henchman League wouldn’t pry all too much besides making sure he wasn't a snitch. All that was written just proved Dot’s surface level suspicions; he was indeed a Warner Bros. cartoon from the late 1920s.

Around 1 PM the group took a break for lunch, Scratchansniff ordering in subs for everyone. Her large sandwich didn’t put Dot in any better of a mood though, it just reminded her of Wakko and how they were still so far from figuring out where he and Yakko was.

The group were eating in a depressing silence when a knock at the door captured everyone’s attention. Scratchansniff was confused; he had worked hard to ensure all his appointments were cancelled for today. Maybe someone had forgot?

The psychiatrist sighed and made his way to the door, trying his best to put on a polite face to kindly tell one of his patients to leave. But when he was greeted by the sight of a weasel he was almost positive he saw in the list of henchman involved in Yakko and Wakko’s kidnapping, he immediately shut the door, locking every Warner-proof lock he had available.

Scratchansniff’s terrified expression and heavy breathing was not exactly comforting to Dot, who quickly pulled the backpack towards her which contained the Dip gun she stole the day before.

“What’s going on?” Pinky whispered loudly, curious as to why everyone suddenly seemed to be panicked. Scratchansniff just whipped his head back and forth, too worried to even take a step further, even though the person at the door had clearly seen him.

Well Dot wasn’t about to let even more people she cared about get hurt, slowly getting herself up from the couch with the backpack in her arms. Scratchy gave her a stern look, finally moving to place his body directly in front of the door. She sighed.

“Scratchy, what did we talk about just yesterday?”

Scratchansniff’s expression fell slightly, remembering his promise. But considering one of the people involved in the Warner brother’s disappearance was right outside their door, he didn’t feel like he was overreacting. The man didn’t budge.

“Hello? I know you’re in there I just saw you.” The voice from outside rang out, Scratchy cringing at the sound. No one moved for a second, unsure of what to do.

The voice clicked their tongue before continuing on when they got no response. “It seems like you might know who I am. But look I promise, I’m here to help. It’s just me, no other henchmen around. I... I can’t help those kids on my own.”

Dot’s eyes widened, almost hopefully. She knew there was a good chance this could be a trap, but what if it wasn’t? They had admittedly hit a wall again, and she knew they were running out of time. Besides, if it was a trap, they were going to have to end up fighting the guy one way or another.

Dot started making her way towards the door, despite Scratchansniff’s visible look of protest. When she got to the entrance the man made no indication he was going to move. Dot was hesitant to reveal to her friend the weapon she had on her but knew it might be the only way she could get him to feel secure that she could defend herself. She gave him a reassuring smile as she pulled the water gun out of her bag, Scratchy gazing upon the weapon trepidatiously.

‘What is that?’ the doctor mouthed. Figuring there was no time better to confirm her suspicions, Dot pointed the gun at a mug on Scratchy’s desk, watching as a squirt of the liquid melted it almost completely. She heard Pinky and Brain gasp from where they were situated on the couch. Scratchansniff, meanwhile, was speechless; completely frozen in shock.

Dot waved her hand in front of the man but received no verbal or visible response. She did, however, hear another knock on the door. Not wanting to delay this much longer, Dot gently pushed her friend out of the way and undid the series of locks, shocked and honestly frightened to see one of the weasels from the ID badges waiting for her. She shakily raised the gun, the weasel’s mouth dropping a bit at the sight before he quickly closed it again, clearly trying to appear calm.

“Where did you get that?” The henchman asked, backing up just a step. Dot snorted, trying to appear tough despite the fear she felt holding the weapon.

“Disneyland. It doesn’t matter; do you really have info on my brothers? Are you really here to help?”

The toon nodded his head immediately, knowing any hesitation would make the girl suspicious. “You must be Dot.”

Dot pursed her lips, observing the toon for a minute. He had to belong to the group of henchmen who were directly involved in the plot with her sibs, there was no doubt. But the weasel had not lied; there was no one else in sight in the hall and he didn’t make any threatening movements. Besides, she didn’t really have much choice if she wanted to get Yakko and Wakko out of there ASAP. An insider would have the intel they needed.

Dot motioned with the gun for the weasel to get inside, carefully closing the door and locking all the locks behind him once he was in.

* * *

After a few long minutes of very awkward silence, Otto got up to make some tea, hoping it would soften the mood. He definitely felt uncomfortable moving away from his charge, even if it was just a few feet to the kitchenette, but he knew with the weapon Dot had she would be safe. As uncomfortable and mildly horrifying as it was to see the child with something as dangerous as that.

Even he had to admit the weasel wasn’t showing any signs of wanting to cause harm. The man sat on a chair Otto had provided stiffly, a troubled expression lining his face. It was best to find out quickly if the evildoer really could help them.

As Scratchy was preparing the tea, the weasel began to talk. He introduced himself as Mike and said his main duty was guarding Yakko along with Wakko occasionally, a few hours of the day. He was vague about it but did inform everyone about the two young toons conditions; they were both alive, but things were definitely taking a toll on them mentally. Dot gripped her skirt tightly as tears threatened to spill, she was trying her best to direct all her energy towards being angry, but it was too hard to ignore the fear and sadness in her heart.

“I still do not understand.” Eventually Brain piped up, eyebrows furrowed. “Why would you come here to tell us this? Why would you betray your colleagues and organization? I can imagine if you were found out the consequences would be dire.”

Mike shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat. “I just have a soft spot for kids okay?”

Dot laughed mockingly. “Come on, the 3 of us might be adorable, I’m obviously the cutest of course, but once you get to know us no one actually likes us. We’re, quote unquote, 'little terrors, annoyances, brats.'”

Mike smirked at the description of the Warners. “I know. That’s what I like about them. You too.”

Dot closed her mouth at this, not quite knowing how to respond to the unexpected reply. Everyone hated their zany antics and sardonic one-liners, besides their viewers of course. So what was it about this toon that made things different?

“Listen,” Mike started back up. “We’re running out of time here. I want to show you where the two kids are being kept. I can draw you up a map of the places and give some advice. Who do you have who can sneak in there and get them out? Should be a small group ideally.”

“You’re looking at them.” Dot replied crossing her arms. Mike sighed and shook his head.

“Oh no, I am not putting another kid in danger. Besides, I promised your brother. He doesn’t want you anywhere near the place.”

“Of course he doesn’t; he’s the oldest it’s practically his job to be protective.” Dot said with an eyeroll, knowing without a doubt it was Yakko who made the plea. “But I’m sure he also knows there’s no way in hell I’m not busting in there to rescue him. Besides, does he think we’re best friends with Kim Possible or something? Really who do we have who would help with this?”

“I was kind of hoping you might be...” Dot heard Mike mumble. She frowned.

“Look, I don’t know how much you know about us but until this whole will business we were treated like dirt by the company. We have a few connections here and there but that, combined with our lovably devilish personas, kind of made it difficult to make friends.”

Mike squeezed his lips together, frustrated that there really weren’t any other options. He felt like he was betraying Yakko even more by allowing his sister to break into the monsters’ lair. Then again, like Dot had said, Yakko practically predicted this would happen...but obviously it’s not what he wanted, the boy was clearly terrified of this outcome.

Gloved snapping fingers brought Mike out of his daze, a clearly annoyed youngest Warner behind the motion.

“Look Mikey-”

“Don’t call me that.” Mike countered with a death glare, actually intimidating Dot a bit. She cleared her throat before continuing again.

“Okayyy Mike it is. Look, I could see your little inward debate going on and honestly we just don’t have the time for you to underestimate me.”

Mike opened his mouth to protest, but Dot just continued to speak.

“Yes, I realize how dangerous these people are, especially if Yakko is so desperate to cash his chips into a complete stranger and actually let you come to _me_ for help. But trust me, my big brother knows the chances of me sitting on the sidelines and putting my faith in someone else to save him and Wakko is slim to none. And even though I’m the ‘baby’,” Dot rolled her eyes at her status of the trio. “Neither of my brothers have ever underestimated me. So, I need you to know, I can handle myself.”

Mike observed the girl in front of him. Her steely expression and absolute resolve were quite convincing, and he had to admit what she said made sense. The kid most likely knew this would happen, and that praise he gave her before wasn’t just fluff. If anyone had the strength, grit, and determination to save the Warner brothers, it was her. He sighed.

“I hope you’re right.”

* * *

Yakko loosened his way too tight tie as he walked alongside Stan to the courtroom; Vito, dressed in pink as always, as well as a more sharply dressed weasel Yakko had just met earlier, also a part of their entourage. Wakko of course was not a part of the group, being kept behind just like last time to ensure Yakko’s good behavior. Apparently only one of the brothers needed to be present for the legal proceedings, and he was pretty confident his slimy captor could come up with a sneaky, plausible explanation for Wakko's absence.

Yakko had no choice but to go along with things for now and just hope Mike had gotten the message to Dot.

The toon courthouse was a very odd part of Toon Town; it was literally right on the border of downtown LA. In fact, their building was literally connected to its human equivalent, and the strange half-animated half-brick landmark attracted tourists, paparazzi, and fans alike.

As much as both Norita and Stan wanted to keep this whole ordeal on the down-low, of course word had gotten out somewhat. As soon as they got in the vicinity of the entrance, about a dozen Animaniacs fans along with just a couple press started surrounding them. Stan grimaced at this new development, before forcing his expression back to neutral, gripping Yakko’s arm tightly as he yanked him towards the doors. He winced for a split second before quickly hiding the expression with a fake smile, knowing he had no choice but to put on a show for the fans.

“Yakko, Yakko! Tell us a joke!” A teenage boy screeched, dressed in full on Yakko cosplay, complete with ears and tail. Yakko chuckled.

“What do I look like to you, John Mulaney? Although we do share the same sparkling blue eyes wholesome sense of humor.” Yakko replied sarcastically, quickly changing his eyes to blue and batting his eyelashes. The fans all laughed at his simple referential joke, making Yakko smile genuinely for the first time in a while. Still, his moment of lightness couldn’t last long, his gaze wandering over to a brother-sister duo wearing matching Wakko and Dot shirts. It was hard for Yakko to contain the wobbling of his lips at the reminder of his siblings.

Luckily, he didn’t have to keep up the act for long. Soon Yakko was dragged inside, away from the shuttering cameras and the cries of praise from his admirers. Yakko looked up at Stan and could tell by the man’s tight expression and his unrelenting grip on Yakko’s limb he was struggling to hide his rage. This trial was inevitably going to be quite the news in Toon Town, and just lead to more suspicion about how this all came about, the absence of Wakko and Dot, and of course Stan himself if he chose to remain in the spotlight.

“Change of plans...” Stan mumbled shifting his eyes towards the new Weasel. “You’ll have to actually lawyer for us today Paul.”

Paul, an albino weasel dressed in a well fitted black suit, smirked and nodded, patting Stan’s shoulder. “That’s why you brought me on this. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure everything goes right as rain. After 75 years in the legal game, I know what I’m doing.”

Stan narrowed his eyes at his companion, lightly shoving Yakko towards him as he finally released his death grip. “You better.” He warned, before walking ahead with Vito hot on his feet.

Paul quickly took Stan’s place as Yakko’s keeper, grabbing onto his arm almost as tightly. The weasel was still smiling but his eyes were as threatening as could be as he stared down at Yakko before speaking. “Now, all you have to do son is sit there and look pretty. I’ve taken a look at the documents; this should be a pretty open and shut case. So, keep your mouth shut and I won’t have to bust your skull open. Understand?”

_‘What is the point in threatening me? Do they really think I’m going to try something at this point?’_ Yakko couldn't help but think with an eyeroll at the warning. But that expression quickly changed to a devious smirk as he realized the environment they were in. He didn't have to play completely nice in public. 

“Well you drive a hard bargain...but it’s a deal!” Yakko replied, spitting into the hand that wasn’t trapped before grabbing his newest captor’s hand and shaking it fervently. Paul simply hissed in response, quickly pulling his arm back before rubbing his hand all over his previously sparkling clean suit. The eldest Warner couldn’t help but feel a bit satisfied knowing the weasel couldn’t do too much to retaliate with witnesses around. 

It wasn’t until right before the two entered the courtroom, Yakko was finally let go, much to his limb’s relief. As the double doors opened, the eldest Warner thought the space was relatively small for such an important case. Still, there was a decent sized toon audience present, along with a few sweaty, balding humans scattered about here and there. ‘Investors...’ Yakko thought with a frown.

As they walked towards the front of the room though, one human caught his eye. She was an older woman, with short, dyed brown hair and a curious look in her eye. She was most likely another investor, but the way she watched Yakko with fascination and possibly sentiment definitely stood out from her male colleagues.

Yakko didn’t have too long to dwell on this though, soon his gaze was ripped away by a rough tap on his shoulder as he made it to the front of the room. On their side sat Vito only, Stan clearly somewhere in the audience among the other toon’s present. Most likely trying to draw attention away from himself. On the other side was a whole team of Warner Brother’s lawyers; both human and toon. Along with Norita of course, who stared at Yakko suspiciously.

The judge at the front was a serious, burly toon of a woman, arms crossed as she eyed the two sides before herself. Yakko could tell she was not drawn for the job and had probably taken years, if not decades, to get where she was. He was clearly dealing with a no-nonsense by the book judge; fun in TV, not so much in real life. Which, unfortunately, was good news for Stan.

After a few more minutes of chatter, the gavel rang out, silencing the room immediately. The defense and prosecution took their places behind their respective desks.

“Quiet in the court!” The judge demanded, although not a peep had been heard as soon as she had smashed her fancy stick. “The case of Warner Bros. Entertainment vs. Yakko and Wakko Warner will now proceed.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, another action filled chapter I hope you all enjoy! It was originally supposed to include more content but it ended up nearing 4K pretty fast so I ended where it felt natural. I might end up adding another chapter by the end of this all, we'll see how things play out!
> 
> Really hope you all like this one, I've been waiting to write this for a while and I hope it plays out in a fun way for all you beautiful readers <3 Leave a review if you like and see you very soon!

Dot didn’t like traveling outside of Toon Town. Heck, she wasn’t even really fond of traveling outside the studio, which is why the siblings hardly did. Too many bad memories none of the Warners wished to revisit. So, heading down to the port was certainly a new, nerve wracking experience as she was not at all familiar with the territory, much like their excursion a couple evenings ago. 

But she was grateful to have friends on her side. Dot smiled as she looked next to her at Brain and Pinky and then to the passenger seat diagonal from her at their newest ally; at least when it came to the action. Said companion seemed to feel her eyes on him and turned around to offer the kindest bucktooth smile he could, holding out the half-eaten carrot he was gnawing on.

“Ah...no thanks I’m good Bugs. Loaded up on my carotene before we headed out.” Dot said with a smile, patting her stomach. “Gotta make sure my eyes are in tip-top shape after all.”

Bugs shrugged, finishing the rest of the vegetable in a single bite. “Suit yourself.” He replied almost inaudibly with a full mouth.

Dot snorted but remained smiling towards her rabbit companion. She was a bit surprised Bugs was serious about his previous offer to continue to help however he could, but the veteran toon had always been kind to them when few others had. Still, this was a big and risky ask and she was grateful to have another person with some street smarts at her side.

“Hey Scratchy, do you know how far away we are?” Dot asked, peering at the GPS on the doctor’s phone he held in his hand (he should really get a mount for it, the amount of accidents they had almost gotten into in just one day rivaled an 80-year-old’s yearly record).

“Ah...” Scratchansniff peered down, immediately swerving out of the lane and causing a chorus of honks. Luckily Bugs quickly grabbed the wheel and got them back on track. “About 10 minutes!”

“Great...” Dot replied, catching her breath after yet another near-death experience. “Let’s go over the plan again.”

This was devised by the group minus Bugs and plus Mike last night, after he had finally agreed to allowing Dot to directly help. The villain's operation had over time used multiple locations but now was mostly compiled to two: an office building and a warehouse. Both were not too far from each other and connected via underground tunnel. Apparently, Stan was a particularly cruel fellow (not surprising since he was in the business of kidnapping kids) and kept Yakko and Wakko apart almost all day, not even in the same building.

Yakko was being held in a cell in the warehouse, tied to a chair most of the time, which only fueled Dot’s anger. But what really made her blood boil was how Wakko was being treated. Not only was Wakko being kept away from Yakko, he was truly being isolated; kept tied up inside a storage closet in the operation’s office area almost all day, completely alone in the dark.

Wakko didn’t have a fear of the dark (at least not before), but like all the Warner siblings he certainly had a fear of being isolated and abandoned. Dot couldn’t possibly imagine how the situation had affected her immediate older brother. They had to get him out ASAP.

Luckily the plan was exactly that; get Wakko out first of the more populated office space, where there were more accessible entry points, then move onto warehouse where Yakko was being held. Dot had originally wanted the group to split up but that had been rejected for multiple reasons.

First, just two of the group would be practically useless in a squabble, especially considering one would most likely be a mouse. Although having more people made the sneaking part more difficult, having a full quartet, including a snarky yet tough Bugs Bunny, would result in better outcomes in case there were any run ins with one or two henchmen.

Second, Yakko had warned Mike he wouldn’t leave without knowing Wakko was safe or with him. He refused to even entertain the possibility he could get out while his baby brother remained trapped with the smartly dressed villains.

So to the office they went, Scratchy once again acting as getaway driver as the group prepared for their mission. They had the same gear as last time, with one new addition. Or additions, one might say. It was a bracelet that, when worn and fully charged, changed your appearance. Brain had invented it a while back for him and Pinky but realized he couldn’t get it to effect height; making it mostly useless for two tiny mice. It had other flaws as well, which he had, hopefully, fixed up so that Dot and Bugs could use it on this excursion. The entire group figured it was best if one of the most known toon stars and the Warner sister weren’t recognizable if seen.

Unlike last time, the knock-out spray and the cat toy/laser weren’t kept inside a backpack. Figuring it was best to always be on their toes, Brain kept a hold on the laser while Bugs kept the knock-out spray handy. Dot’s weapon was obvious, but since she was managing the bag that contained the rope and the map Mike had drawn, along with a few other items, she chose to keep it in there. For sensible reasons and reasons she didn’t want to admit.

Before they knew it the car had arrived at their destination; or at least in the general vicinity. Of course, they didn’t pull right up to the location. Everyone began piling out of the car quietly, even Pinky understood how dire the straights were after about ten different explanations from Brain. Before Dot could get out though, Scratchansniff grabbed her arm, looking upon the girl worriedly.

“Please my dear...just be careful. I cannot lose all of you.”

Dot tried to muster up her most confident smile, patting the doctor’s hand a few times before maneuvering her arm out of his grip. “Don’t you worry; I’m too young and beautiful to let a few outdated weasels end my career early. I’ll be back with my brothers. I promise.”

With one last reassuring look, she left the car and joined the rest of the group on the sidewalk. Once there, Bugs gave her a knowing smirk, pointing down to the wristlet. She nodded back at him and both pressed the button that would begin their transformation into their disguise.

It happened practically instantly; one quick flash of blinding light that Brain had to shield his eyes from (Pinky stared right into it, not seeming to care about his flaming corneas) and Bugs and Dot were no more. Instead appeared two toons that essentially looked like human versions of their companions; Bugs now appeared as a 30ish unnaturally silver fox, with looks that would break anyone’s heart, while Dot was an adorable raven-haired child with big brown eyes.

As both looked down to observe themselves, they immediately silently screeched in horror when they saw their hands. Dot gripped her head as she wailed.

“Ewww we can see our fingers! And there’s five of them!” The Warner sister whisper-cried, just barely bring able to keep her voice down at the terrible development. Bugs seemed equally displeased; shaking his head in panic as he wiggled his digits. Brain rolled his eyes at his childish companion’s reactions.

“Will you two shut up? It’s only temporary you fools.”

Pinky giggled. “Yeah, besides you guys look great, look!” The taller mouse pulled a mirror out of nowhere, holding it up as best he could so both could see their reflections. Dot and Bugs stared in shock for a second before both reached out to snatch the mirror, with Dot winning the battle. Her eyes sparkled at her precious appearance; she couldn’t get enough of her darling little bob and ruffly black shirt. It wasn’t long before Bugs stole his turn; gripping his chin as he observed his handsome features, nodding in approval.

Brain ran his hand down his face as he watched the two imbeciles fawn over themselves. “Yes...you too look very...pretty. Now will you let go of that godforsaken mirror and focus on the task at hand?”

Ah...right. Bugs and Dot immediately shook themselves out of it, discarding the mirror into a nearby public trash bin before beginning their short journey along with their tiny companions.

The original plan was to break in through a window that was connected to the locker room; no one should be in there mid-shift. However, Mike had informed the group via text today that Stan had decided to throw an impromptu ‘party’ (really just pizza and beer along with low-stakes gambling) in his office to celebrate a successful day at court. Apparently, things had gone very well for the Warner’s case and it seemed like tomorrow a decision would be made; likely in their favor.

Care was likely to be thrown out the window on days like these, especially when they were so close to their goal. So, the back door to the office, being as it was relatively well hidden, should be unguarded.

After crossing the next street over and making their way around back a couple blocks down, they reached the building Mike had described. The office space essentially looked like a brick warehouse with windows, probably converted over not too many years ago. The windows were minimal however, only 2 on the expansive back wall. Luckily, as Mike had predicted, there was no one to be seen.

“So, where’s the door?” Bugs questioned. Pinky and Brain appeared confused as well, as no entrance appeared visible. Dot put her hands on her hips, trying to remember what Mike had told her about the entrance. Suddenly it came to her, the youngest Warner snapping her fingers at the revelation.

“Come with me.” She told the others, leading them toward the center of the building's rear. As they got closer all finally noticed the very slight outline in the wall that indicated the door. You had to be very close to see it, as it was cut around the shape of the bricks. In his excitement, Pinky immediately tried pushing in, of course to no avail. He struggled on for a few seconds until Dot finally took pity on her friend and pulled him away.

“It’s locked buddy. One of these bricks has a keypad hidden underneath.” She stated kindly. Pinky turned red and giggled a meek apology, moving to the back of the pack once again beside Brain, who scoffed at his friend but still rubbed his back comfortingly. Pinky somehow turned even redder at the affection.

Bugs started knocking his knuckles against the bricks, listening for a hollow or metal sound. Finally he heard it, and after a strong tug the front part of the brick came out revealing a keypad underneath. Dot started rummaging through her backpack, remembering she had written down the code on the map Mike had drawn for her yesterday. Unfortunately, when she turned the paper over to look, disaster awaited.

“Shoot it’s smudged!” Dot groaned, only able to make out one of the 4 numbers that made up the password. What were they going to do without this code? Mike was on duty guarding Yakko and couldn’t keep his phone on him, so texting him to ask was out of the question.

Brain seemed to have a plan though, pushing Dot and Bugs aside as he made his way to the front of the group. He took out the laser pointer and aimed it at the keypad. Dot watched with excitement.

“Oooo can that thing decipher passwords t-”

But before she could finish her sentence, Brain had activated the laser and burned a hole into the keypad, electricity buzzing filling the air for a few moments before fading away, leaving only the sound of the door clicking open in its place. Dot’s mouth was agape, jaw practically hitting the floor. She couldn’t believe that worked.

“But, how? Why didn’t an alarm go off? Or the door combust?”

Brain blew some air out of his mouth at the silly questions. “It’s not like this is Jeff Bezos’ residence. The League would never pay for a security system as advanced as that when they could be pocketing their profits.”

Supposing that made sense and not wanting to waste any more time, Dot didn’t question further. She watched as Brain struggled to push the now unlocked door in, Bugs eventually assisting, and the quartet soon found themselves inside a small room that seemed to be a landing space with a couple chairs. 

“Must be some sort of waiting room.” Bugs mused, peeking into a tiny window that showed a long hall inside.

_‘Yeah, or a holding room for their victims.’_ Dot thought grimly. She placed Pinky and Brain on her shoulders before walking up next to Bugs so all four could look into the rest of the building. It appeared completely empty, and from what they could hear, silent besides some faint laughter and music.

“Sounds like they’re having a terrible time.” Bugs commented dryly, the anger in his voice not going unnoticed by Dot. All four struggled to hold their tongues as they listened to the criminals celebrating as their friends suffered. As frustrating as it was though, it did make things a bit easier for their rescue efforts knowing the party was taking place far away from where they were breaking in.

Dot, still holding onto the map, unfurled it once again, displaying it out so all four could observe. She pointed to one of the three red Xs on the map, indicating entry and exit points.

“Okay, we’re here. And Wakko is being held here, about midway between this entrance and the boss’ office, where most of the weasels should be. Remember the plan; just keep quiet and if you hear any noises the offices along the way should be unoccupied and a perfect place to hide.”

“Or just use the sleepy spray.” Bugs suggested, holding out the airhorn. Brain shook his head.

“We only have a limited supply of it, enough to knock out 2, maybe 3 people. We should preserve it carefully.” The smaller mouse warned.

“Plus, the more people we knock-out, the more we have to hide, the more chances they’ll be discovered missing, and less time we’ll have to get to Wakko and Yakko.” Dot added. Brain nodded in agreement.

“Yes, I haven’t had time to improve the formula so as soon as we spray someone, we have approximately 15 minutes until they awaken.”

Bugs sighed in disappointment, really wanting to get in on the action but knowing they had to be cautious.

“Don’t worry I’m sure you’ll have a chance to use it; if we don’t run into trouble Pinky will surely cause it.” Brain stated factually with a sigh. Pinky actually seemed to take offense to this, crossing his arms.

“Hey, I know how important this is, Wakko’s like my BFF! Well besides you Brain of course. I’ll be careful!”

All three looked at their friend sympathetically, but with doubt. Bugs wasn’t too close with the mice duo but knew enough about the two, and had seen enough episodes of their show, to feel pretty confident that was unlikely.

“Anyway,” Dot spoke up, changing the subject. “Are you guys ready?”

She was more nervous then she had ever been, but Dot was also just anxious to get a move on and see her brothers again. All three nodded seriously; almost as anxious as her but ready as ever to begin the difficult task of saving their friends.

Creaking the door open, the quartet made their way into the hall. Dot, holding her map in front of her, lead the way alongside Bugs, while Pinky and Brain took the rear after jumping off Dot’s shoulders. The building reminded her a lot of the Henchman League’s HQ; mostly private offices with an unoccupied main space in the center. She concluded it was probably a backup main office that mostly went unused...or worse a future expansion.

Coming to the end of the hall, Dot motioned for Brain to poke his head around to check for henchmen. With his small stature he was the least likely to be noticed. He nodded and made quick work of his task, whipping his head back a moment later and indicating it was clear with an 'okay' hand symbol.

The journey was silent for obvious reasons, but all four could hear the music and cheers getting closer and closer as they neared where the party was being held. Luckily they were still far enough that they couldn’t deduce the conversations, but being so close to their armed enemies was nerve-wracking, nonetheless.

Right before they reached a new perpendicular hall, Dot held her hand out, stopping the group. Showing everyone the map, she indicated near the center of this hall should be where Wakko was being kept. Dot’s heart was practically beating out of her chest, knowing she was so close to the brother she hadn’t seen since he was taken over a week ago, but also understanding just how dangerous the situation they currently were in was. As if sensing her tension, Bugs gently grasped his companion's hand in comfort, smiling surely. Dot returned the expression, nerves calmed just a bit.

“Dangflabit.” Brain mumbled, Dot and Bugs staring at the mouse with matching perplexed expressions.

“Dangflabit?”

“Um...I mean curse these unfortunate circumstances. Keep your voices down; there’s a guard by the door.”

Dot groaned as quietly as she could; she had really hoped that the villains were as distracted as Mike had thought they would be by the party and not even have security outside where Wakko was being held. But she supposed that was a bit too much wishful thinking.

“What should we do?” Pinky whispered, both him and Dot looking towards Brain for guidance.

“Is it night-night time?” Bugs asked with a smirk, holding out the airhorn. Brain frowned, racking his mind for a minute to think of an alternative plan. If they used the spray now, they might only have 15 minutes to bust out both Wakko and Yakko and make it out of the hideout before anyone noticed. But he quickly realized it was really their only choice.

“I suppose it is...although we need to get closer to actually use it and I’m at a loss as for how we can without triggering an intruder alert.”

Bugs gave him a quizzical look, pointing at himself. “Hello? I now look like a professional mafioso stud? Don’t worry doc, I can handle this.”

“Are you sure?” Brain asked, Dot could practically see him calculating the risk of this plan in his head.

“Come on Brain, our resident legend here is known for his smooth talking. If anyone can get this done, it’s Bugs.” Dot replied in place of her friend, having absolute confidence in his abilities. Brain still seemed a bit on edge about the plot, but nodded his head in agreement knowing it was the right way to go.

Bugs smiled at the 3 before quickly taking on a relaxed professional expression, straitening his tie before he walked around the corner. The remaining three stayed hidden behind the wall but could easily hear the whole conversation.

“Hey...who are you? How’d you get inside?”

“Excuse me? How do you not know the great...Paul? I’m on the board?”

“The board?”

“Relax hench, I’m just here to give a little surprise from the League to our client for a job well done in court today. I even brought a party favor.”

“Huh. Ain’t that gonna be a little loud though? Even for our rowdy bunch.”

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

Dot, Brain, and Pinky could just make out the slight sound of the spray releasing from the airhorn, but definitely heard the thump that resulted from the guard falling over. They quickly poked their heads around the corner to see Bugs standing over the fallen weasel’s body with a thumbs up directed at them. Jogging up to their companion, they observed the dozing weasel’s form, fast asleep just like the guard back at the League HQ.

“They’re not the smartest bunch are they?” Bugs commented, lightly kicking the guy on the side.

“Indeed.” Brain replied, supposing it made sense the numerous weasel henchmen couldn’t all be as sharp as Mike. “Let’s move him inside and restrain him to see if it will buy a bit of extra time once he awakens.”

“Inside...Wakko!” Dot whispered enthusiastically. She didn’t wait for anyone’s permission; gripping onto the door handle and swinging it open, flooding light into the previously dark closet. But nothing could have prepared her for what awaited inside the tiny space.

Wakko sat completely alone as expected, tied to a chair tightly with toon-proof rope. But it was his appearance that made Dot want to both scream and weep at the same time. Her brother looked absolutely terrified, shaking like a leaf at the new intruder’s presence, while his face and hands were littered with bruises and cuts. His eyes were wide as he gazed at Dot and Bugs fearfully, not even noticing Pinky and Brain’s tiny presence.

“Please...just leave me alone.” He begged, assuming the two were simply new captors come to torment him like the weasels. Dot’s face was riddled with confusion for a second before she realized her and Bugs were in their human-like forms. She swiftly shrugged her backpack off, rummaging through it until she found what she was looking for; the night-vision goggles. Dot heard her brother gasp fearfully at the new device, not knowing what it was and what it would do to him.

“Shh it’s okay. Everything will be fine now. Please, put these on him.” Dot asked Bugs, who nodded uncomfortably, clearly also rattled by the middle Warner’s state.

“You...you sound like my sister.” Wakko whispered in shock, the sound of Dot’s voice surprising him so much he didn’t even resist when Bugs gently placed the goggles on him. 

“That’s because I am your sister.” Dot replied with the kindest, most reassuring smile she could, quietly shutting the door behind her before pressing the button on her bracelet. With a quick flash of light, Dot could tell she was back in her usual form.

Wakko’s breath hitched at the sight only he could see. His baby sister? How was it possible? But he couldn’t possibly deny the vision in front of him, his only younger sibling staring in his direction with a wobbly smile as she was close to tears. Wakko could feel his eyes start to water as well, but there was no containing _his_ sobs, which immediately spilled over at the revelation. His strong, fearless younger sib had really come to save him.

“Dot!”

Dot couldn’t wait another moment. She quickly closed the distance between herself and her brother, immediately enveloping him in the biggest hug she had ever given. Their companions gave them space as the youngest Warners proceeded to cry quietly into each other's shoulders at the long-awaited reunion.


End file.
